The Prince and the Phoenix
by felesseta
Summary: Vegeta pursues his quest to become a Super-Saiyan, but his feelings for Bulma aren't the only problem complicating matters. Jean Grey of the X-men is again the Dark Phoenix and seeks out the Dragonballs. B/V and DBZ / X-men X-over *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Background: The story begins in Japan with two of our favorite Dragonball Z characters: Vegeta and Bulma. The setting is just after Vegeta has landed on earth and only recently begun to train at the Capsule Corporation's compound in his quest to achieve Super-Saiyan. Chapter 2 will take us around the world to Professor Xavier's mansion and the home of the X-men where one X-woman is about to come face to face with her worst nightmare.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 1  
  
"It's too beautiful a day to be stuck inside training," Bulma happily thought as she strolled passed the Gravity Room. The thunderclap explosions and flashes of brilliant light that emanated from the enormous round building would have made the staunchest military generals flinch, but having been around the Z fighters most of her life, she just shrugged. "But, oh well, if he wants to keep himself cooped up like a caged animal, that suits me just fine!"  
  
She continued past the area where Vegeta was training to become a Super Saiyan. It had been almost two months since the Prince had graced her home with his menacing presence. Always barking orders and shouting demands and even threatening her life on a daily basis, Vegeta was a constant source of stress and agitation. "Stress and agitation?" she thought, surprising herself with her opinion. "What about mind-numbing paralyzing fear?"  
  
This man, though diminutive in stature, possessed enough strength to end the world with very little effort as he had already demonstrated on countless devastated planets across the galaxy. It didn't help matters that he reminded her of that fact constantly. Yet, since their last argument, and for some reason she couldn't fathom, he hadn't been nearly so demanding or obnoxious. If she didn't know him so well, she would have thought he was on eggshells around her. Stopping to recall the event from three nights previous, Bulma was still amazed he let her keep her life instead of blasting her into the next dimension.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen with his normal pompous attitude and demanded she bring him dinner and "lots of it! And be quick about it, Earth- girl, or I'll blast your inferior stupid self into the next dimension!"  
  
Bulma had just completed a very long and exhausting day. For its entire duration, she and her father had slaved away trying to repair the damage Vegeta had done to the Gravity Room early that morning. As always, the threat to end their existence if they didn't work faster was looming over their heads. Oh no, the mighty Prince of all Saiyans couldn't be delayed in his training, not even if he was the one that broke the damn machine in the first place and didn't have the slightest idea how to fix it! Between them both, she and her father had repaired the machine dozens of time already with little thanks more than the door to the room rudely slammed in their faces. He would disagreeably emerge later covered in sweat and storm into the kitchen demanding the nearest person feed him. Because of his foolish demands, Bulma had already missed enough dates with her boyfriend Yamcha that she was beginning to have difficulty recalling what he looked like.  
  
For the first time since Vegeta had come to live with them, Bulma momentarily forgot her fear of him and let her famous temper get the better of her. She turned on him with eyes flashing and smashed her dinner plate on the ground. "You get your own damned dinner by your own damned self, you ungrateful idiot! I have a date with MY boyfriend that nothing is going to prevent me from going on, not you OR your stupid threats. You're just going to have to go ahead and kill me but then no one will fix your stupid gravity room for you because you certainly aren't smart enough to do it! You'll end your miserable existence all alone with no one to blame except yourself and that miserable conceited pride you have!"  
  
With that, she stormed out of the room leaving a very surprised Prince staring in her wake. In a moment, he was upon her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. Taking a breath, he exploded! "You insolent little weakling! You cannot speak to Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, like that! I am the strongest being in the universe! Not to mention ten times smarter than any of you pathetic humans!"  
  
At that last statement, Bulma fueled the fresh, hot rage boiling inside of her and decided if he was truly going to kill her this time, she was going to let him have a piece of her mind before she went. "Smarter?! Please! Next to me, you're dumber than a box of rocks! In fact, I've never seen someone so incompetent, so mentally challenged as you! You are an absolute moron! Why, you probably don't even know the difference between a gravitational demodulator and a lateral triangulator! And on top of all that, you're, well, you're ugly, too!"  
  
Vegeta, for once, was too stunned to say anything. His mouth moved a few moments before it snapped shut, and he violently turned away. Without saying another word, he stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. He was almost to the Gravity Room when Bulma realized he left without anything to eat. Strangely, she felt really remorseful for saying such harsh things to him. After all, except for Goku, he WAS the last of his race and he must get pretty lonely sometimes. Maybe, puffing himself up made him feel less insecure. As her way of apologizing, she cooked him his regular evening meal and delivered it to the Gravity Room but left before he could open the door.  
  
Bulma finally went out on her date with Yamcha that night, deliriously happy to see the young warrior turned baseball star, so much so that she didn't notice Vegeta hovering high in the sky above, watching her with a smirk on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2 Revised

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 2  
  
On the other side of the planet.  
  
Charles Xavier and a select group of his X-men sat huddled together in the observation room adjoining the Danger Room, the highly specialized training center the X-men used to hone their abilities. On the screen in front of them were the latest energy readings taken from the mutant currently completing the course set in there. At first, the readings remained where he expected them to be. However, the more intense the training session became, the more the readings began to wildly fluctuate. In a final tremendous burst of light and power, the entire Danger Room went completely dark.  
  
Completely dark, that is, except for the fading fire halo around the woman known as Jean Grey.  
  
"What does all of this mean, Professor?!" Scott Summers, the mutant known as Cyclops, practically bellowed at Professor Xavier. As the emergency room lights flickered on, the young man was desperately looking at the wreckage below for any sign of the woman he loved.  
  
Charles was sitting with his head bowed and the bridge of nose pinched tightly between his thumb and index finger. His eyes remained tightly closed as he answered. "Scott, you know the answer to that as well as I do. Jean has found a way to tap into her cosmic abilities and reemerge as the Phoenix. When she felt threatened by the foes in the Danger Room, Jean used that innate power to defeat them."  
  
The wheelchair bound man sighed heavily before continuing. "I've been sensing the growing power in her for quite some time, but I wasn't concerned until this afternoon when the firebird took form around her." He held up a hand, stopping the demanding questions before they could start. "And I know what your next question will be. What will we do now that Phoenix has been reborn, so to speak? When dealing with the enormous force that is the Phoenix, we can really only do one thing."  
  
"What's that, Professor?" Scott asked with a look of anguish in his eyes.  
  
"Pray she doesn't become too powerful we can't stop her."  
  
***  
  
One moment, Jean was fighting harder than she ever had in the Danger Room against the ever-advancing drones. The next, the room was bathed in total darkness. As climbed free from a mess of twisted wire and metal, she knew she should feel exhausted, but in reality she actually felt more refreshed, more alive than she had in months, or even years. When the emergency lights came on, however, she stood shocked at the amount of destruction she saw around her.  
  
"Did I do all this?" She asked aloud.  
  
A thin tweedy voice over a very badly damaged intercom said, "Jean, are you all right? How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel fine, better actually. Now someone up there better answer me. Did I do all of this damage?" She tried to peer up in the grayed out room above her, but could see nothing.  
  
"Jean, listen to me. Do you remember what just happened? Think very carefully."  
  
Jean picked her way through the rubble towards the exit. As she pried open the latch, she answered, "I have no clue what just happened. I want to know if something in the Danger Room's equipment went haywire and blew up or if I am responsible for all of this. Now, stop playing games and just answer me."  
  
She made her way up to the observation room before Professor X could reply. But when the doors opened and she saw the pale, frightened faces of her teammates and friends, she knew the answer was far more horrible than she could ever have imagined. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Vegeta overhears Bulma and her boyfriend, Yamcha, arguing. But how will he react when he hears he is the topic of the heated discussion?  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 3  
  
They were screaming at each other again. Normally, Vegeta didn't care what the Earth-girl did as long as it didn't disturb him. Tonight, he was sitting on the roof of the Gravity Room trying to meditate when the screams of the Earth-girl and that sorry excuse for a Z warrior, Yamcha, floated up to his ears. He tried to block them out, but after three full hours of yelling and crying and the occasional sound of things breaking, he couldn't take it anymore. With the grace of a hunting cat, he moved off in the direction of the noise.  
  
There below him was the woman and the weakling. The man was going on and on about how sorry he was for his latest transgression, something about another girl and how she meant nothing. The blue-haired Earth girl was having nothing of it. Vegeta found himself as amazed by her creative swearing as he was the first time he had heard it. He would never admit it but he did have a grudging respect for her linguistic talents as well as her mechanical ability. Even though she was only a woman and only an Earthling and had no physical strength to speak of, she would have come in handy on many of the spaceships and spaceports he had visited. Countless of times, he has been almost stranded in space because of a mechanical failure, and once or twice had to wait a long while before a technician could reach him. Nappa, his longtime (and long dead) traveling companion, once told him the reason for the long waits was because of Vegeta's habit of obliterating the technicians after they had finished their repairs. Vegeta's reasoning was that if they had done their job in the first place, he wouldn't have broken down. So then, what was the point of continuing their existence in this dimension? And plus, the woman below him was a far sight better looking than most of the technicians he had dealt with.  
  
At first, Vegeta had been shocked by his physical attraction to this female. Then, he rationalized it was normal since he was a male and she a female. He had met many beautiful women while serving Frieza, not that he had had time to enjoy any of them. A warrior, and a Prince at that, must keep his attention focused on what was important at all times. While he understood the mating rituals of his species and those of similar genetic makeup, he had never partaken of them. He felt such things were beneath him and made those that did participate only weaker for it. Look at Kakkarot and his attachment to his mate!  
  
Still, when her eyes flashed like that.. Vegeta stopped himself suddenly. This didn't make any sense, thinking of her like that. Thinking of her at all for that matter. After the things she had said to him, the names she called him. He had watched her get mad at others, but never with him. He thought she feared him too much. Yet, when she finally did direct her anger at him, he had been stunned by the ferocity of the attack. And when she had called him ugly, it had strangely hurt him as though she had landed a strong punch. After all, he was a Prince and thought himself the handsomest of all the Saiyans, even if he was a full foot shorter than the only other surviving one. He was just about to let them kill each other when he heard his name. He floated down a little ways in order to listen better.  
  
##############################################################  
  
"Vegeta! Why are you bringing HIM into this?!" Bulma bellowed. "He has nothing to do with the fact that YOU'RE the filthy rotten cheater, Yamcha!"  
  
"Oh please! Do you really expect me to believe all that after all the dates you cancelled because of him? What was I supposed to do, Bulma? Just sit around at home crying because I couldn't be with you? I don't work like that. I need a girlfriend, Bulma, someone who wants to do things and hang out with me. You're never around."  
  
"That may be. But that doesn't give you an excuse to CHEAT, you sorry excuse for a man! And you think I'm the cheater! Why you have some nerve! And with Vegeta?!?! By Kami, Yamcha, Vegeta would blast me into the next dimension for so much as look at him wrong. Why would you think we'd ever be together?!"  
  
"Come off it, Bulma! You've always wanted a prince. You've always styled yourself as royalty coming from the richest family on Earth, being the most beautiful, and the most talented. I've never been able to live up to your expectations! Never!! The girls I go out with, they think I'm really hot stuff. They don't question what I say or compare me to the other Z warriors. It's never Goku this or Krillin that or even Piccolo! And when it's not the others, it's how dumb I am or how I don't understand machines like you do. You've got to stop criticizing everyone and everything, Bulma. The only one with as wicked a temper as you've got is that damnable Vegeta. Why Goku stopped Krillin from killing him, I'll never understand. I wish he'd stayed dead on Namek."  
  
"Vegeta. So this is what it's all about. You're jealous of the time I spend with the mighty Prince of all Saiyans. You're the one who's cheating, and I'm defending the time I spend as a hostage to that psychotic murderer. You know, all this time I thought Vegeta was the loony one around here, but now I know it's you! You're right, I am a princess, and I deserve to be treated like one. So you can just go to hell!" With that, Bulma threw another of her father's garden gnomes at Yamcha, which he easily deflected.  
  
"I wish that little monster were here right now, Bulma. I'd pay him back for stealing my girl."  
  
"Yamcha, he didn't STEAL me. I'm telling you I've never been with." But, Bulma couldn't finish that sentence for just then the Prince made his presence known. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Wolverine returns from Japan with a strangely wrapped present for Professor X. When he finds out there is a problem with Jean, he goes in search of her.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 4  
  
Completely unaware of the events of the night before, the X-man known as Wolverine made his way up to his room in the mansion after having just returned from a six month journey to Japan. He always felt refreshed after such visits, and the long trip had done his soul a world of good. Rarely coming back empty-handed, Logan was particularly careful with his parcels from this latest trip. After he finished unpacking, he gathered one package in particular and headed for Professor Xavier's office.  
  
He found Professor X seated behind his large desk and looked to be in deep thought. When Wolverive approached him, it was obvious something was very wrong. He set his package down on a nearby table and asked, "What's up, Chuck? What's goin' on that's got you so troubled lookin'?"  
  
"Ah, Logan. It's good to see you back. How was your trip to Japan?"  
  
"It was great, and there's a lot I got to tell you, but first, are you going to share what's goin' on? I smell trouble, and I don't like it."  
  
"I'm not really sure what's happening, Wolverine. There was an.accident in the Danger Room last night. No, no one was hurt, but the room was completely destroyed."  
  
"Who?! Juggernaut, Sabertooth .?!"  
  
"No, Wolverine. It was done by one of our own. It was . Jean."  
  
"Jeannie! What happened? Is she all right? Chuck, if anything's happened to her." His eyes had a weird glint to them. His normally hard face looked even more sinister. Not for the first time, the Professor wondered at this fierce man's attraction to the red-headed telepath, knowing that her heart would always belong to Cyclops.  
  
"Logan, Jean seems to be physically unharmed. She is resting in sickbay right now, but I intend to have a talk with her about last night's incident. I've been sensing something strange happening in Jean's psyche for a few months now. Yesterday, I put her through an extremely intense training session. It was designed to push her to her limits, and it succeeded, although the results were far more disturbing than even I had surmised."  
  
"Cut to the point, Chuck. What's wrong with Jeannie?"  
  
Charles looked at Logan with such an intent look that Wolverine felt himself brace for the worst. And it was the worst possible news that he could imagine. "Logan, I fear Jean is becoming the Phoenix once more."  
  
Logan let out a breath of air as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. "I've got to go find her, Chuck." He crossed the room in five steps and was out the door in search of Jean.  
  
"Logan, wait! You didn't tell me about the package you left ." but as his voice trailed off, he knew Logan was far out of earshot. He wheeled his way over the strange looking bowling ball shaped package. "I wonder what this could be," he whispered.  
  
################################################################  
  
"Jean, you in here?" Wolverine entered the semi-dark room in the medical center of the mansion. He knew she was; he could smell her unmistakable scent. He could just make out her figure as she sat huddled in a chair in the far corner of the room.  
  
"What's happening to me, Wolverine? Why does everyone think I'm some sort of monster?" She asked in a forlorn voice.  
  
"You're no monster, Jeannie. You know that." He crossed the room to stand in front of her. His arms were folded across his chest, and she could see he wasn't smiling, but his eyes were kind.  
  
"Yes, I am. The people around here aren't even bothering to mask their thoughts when they pass by my room. They're projecting their thoughts so loudly that I can't fully mask them. I'm terrifying to them. I don't even know what HAPPENED!" She cried. When she turned her head away from him, he could see she'd been crying.  
  
"I'm scared, Logan. More scared than I've ever been."  
  
"Jeannie, the Professor told me what happened last night. But, you don't know you're becoming HER again! It could have been some sort of fluke, some sort of residual power left in ya' from the last time. You were threatened; you were under pressure. God knows, I understand goin' into a beserker rage." He wanted so badly to put his arms around her and wipe the tears from her face.  
  
She suddenly stood up. "Logan, I've been in worse situations before and nothing's happened like this! The Professor said he'd felt CHANGES in me for months now. He's felt things happening to me that even I'm not aware of. But that's not the worst of it, because today, well, today I do feel different. I feel."  
  
"What's that, Jean? Tell me what's goin' on."  
  
"I feel hungry. But it's not food I crave."  
  
"Jean, explain that. What do you mean?" But, Wolverine never got a reply, because just then Cyclops appeared and told them that the Professor wanted to see Jean right away. Jean made her way to the door, but stopped right before exiting. She turned around and looked at Wolverine, and the look she gave him was of someone going to go face their worst nightmare. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Vegeta is about to blast Yamcha into the next dimension when Bulma comes to his aid with some very harsh words for Vegeta. After Yamcha leaves, Vegeta will hold Bulma accountable for her words.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 5  
  
"Be careful of what you wish for, baka. So, I'm a monster to you. I don't take offense because I've never denied I am one. But I do take offense to little weaklings like you saying you'd like to pay me back for something I didn't even do. I've had about enough of your foolish whining. I've been itching for a chance to shut that mouth of yours. Permanently." Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed in front of him and his ever-present smirk plastered on his face as he spoke.  
  
Yamcha was momentarily frozen with terror. But he quickly unfroze when he felt Vegeta start to power his ki up. "Vegeta, wait, you've got it all wrong! I was just trying to explain a few things to Bulma. I meant no offense to you! I was only trying to get out of trouble. You know how she gets, all loony when she's mad."  
  
"Loony! I'll show you loony!" Bulma threw another gnome at Yamcha's head. This one connected.  
  
"Ow!! Bulma, why'd you throw that for! Can't you see I'm trying to stop Vegeta from killing me!" Yamcha turned back to Vegeta who didn't seem to be moved by Yamcha's little speech. Yamcha realized he was in deep trouble, more so than even with Bulma. He had no choice now but to power up his ki.  
  
Bulma looked on in amazement. These men were going to fight over something Yamcha had said about her. Even though it was all ridiculous, she still couldn't help but feel flattered. But, when she saw them get serious about fighting each other, she knew she had to step in before things got out of hand.  
  
"Leave my boyfriend alone, Vegeta! Leave him alone or I'll never feed you or fix your Gravity Room again! You hear me, you overgrown ape!" She actually got close enough to jab the Prince in his chest.  
  
Vegeta had been unaware of her yammering until she actually made contact with him. It had been the first such contact other than in the arena of fighting in a very long while. Again, he was so stunned by her brazenness and seeming death wish, that he lost his concentration. "Woman! Get out of here or join the same fate as this Earth baka!"  
  
"No, you get out of here before you make me really mad! I swear, Vegeta, if you don't back off, you're not going to like what's coming to you!" The rage the little blue-haired blue-eyed woman was giving off was so intense Vegeta took a step backwards.  
  
"I'm serious, Vegeta. Get out of here, now! Right this instant! This is no business of yours!"  
  
"Woman, do really want to see the next dimension that badly to speak to me in such a manner?!" He raised a hand to finish her off when she spoke what he thought would be her final words.  
  
"Do it and you'll never beat Goku."  
  
With that, Vegeta gave out a frustrated yell and soared off into the sky. Bulma turned around to again begin her tirade at Yamcha. She gave a frustrated yell of her own when she realized that during her exchange with Vegeta, Yamcha had snuck off to save his own skin. She doubted that after tonight, he would ever return. "Good riddance!" she thought, but she felt as though her heart would break in two.  
  
################################################################  
  
Bulma slowly made her way out of the garden and back to her room in her parent's house.  
  
"Woman! Turn around and face me! Where do you get off speaking to the mightiest warrior in the entire galaxy like that?" Vegeta said as he walked up behind her. He was about to launch into a tirade of his own when he stopped short.  
  
"What's wrong with your face, woman? Are you crying?!" He had heard her crying on numerous occasions but had never before witnessed it firsthand.  
  
Bulma turned around to face Vegeta with tears streaming down her cheeks even though she was trying her best not to bawl in front of him, although, at this point, she didn't care anymore. Thanks to him, she had lost her beloved Yamcha, probably for good after the terrorizing Vegeta had given him. A part of her actually wanted Vegeta to end it all.  
  
"Yes, you stupid baka, I'm crying. I'm crying because you scared away the one man who ever really loved me. Yes, Yamcha was always cheating on me, but more importantly he always came back to me. Why, if it hadn't been for you and your selfish demands, he might not have cheated on me this time! So, if you're going to kill me, then go ahead and do it. You've already ruined my life, so you might as well end it." She stood there looking at him, steeling herself for the deathblow to come.  
  
He spoke instead. "Why do you blame me for his cheating? Why would you want to become the mate of someone who has no honor? I know little of Earth mating rituals, but I know being with one female while professing your stupid idea of love to another is not permitted."  
  
"Vegeta, love is not stupid. Love is the only thing on the Earth that matters. There is great honor in love, Vegeta. Goku knew this so why can't you? Don't you ever get lonely? Don't you ever just want someone to hold you and be there for you when you're sad? You must have been young once, Vegeta. Don't you miss your parents or didn't love exist on your homeworld?"  
  
Her voice was soft, and Vegeta found himself taking a step closer to her to hear her. He really had no clue about love. The nearest person he had ever loved had been Nappa, who he had personally sent to the next dimension for failing him one too many times. He had never considered himself lonely before. Although, with only Kakkarot left, the one she called Goku, they made up the last of their race. And as for his parents, he felt pride, but he did not equate that with love.  
  
"Love makes you weak, woman, weaker than even if you didn't eat food for a month. I'm not weak."  
  
"Goku loves, and he's stronger than you."  
  
Vegeta's face turned purple with rage. He was about to tell her off when she spoke first.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm tired, and I'm going inside. Before I head off to bed, would you like me to make you a snack, that is, if you've decided not to kill me?"  
  
Vegeta was trying to retain his fury when his stomach loudly rumbled. He looked at her and said, "What are you waiting for, woman? Feed me." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Jean consents to have Professor X scan her mind with Cerebro to uncover the truth of the incident in the Danger Room, but something goes horribly wrong.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 6  
  
"Professor, I don't understand. You keep telling me you saw me turn into the Phoenix yesterday in the Danger Room. But I don't remember any of that. Why didn't the cameras record any of it?" Jean Grey sat in Professor Xavier's office after spending a night in sickbay at the insistence of Scott and the Professor that she at least get everything checked out.  
  
"Jean, it's not like I'm the only one that saw what happened. The others saw it as well. The cameras only recorded the initial explosion of your light and power before they were destroyed. It was after the explosion and during the resulting blackout that we all saw the firebird. Jean, you don't remember any of it, how the Phoenix came to possess you once more?"  
  
"Professor, no! I don't! Don't you think I'd tell you if I did!" Jean got up and crossed the room to look out of the window, watching a group of Charles' younger students playing on one of the mansion's many fields below.  
  
Charles wheeled his wheelchair up to her and placed his hand on hers. "Jean, please. I don't mean to upset you." He paused for a brief moment. When he next spoke, all the tenderness of a moment ago was gone. His eyes had a serious glint to them.  
  
"Jean, I want you to consent to having me scan your memories of last night with Cerebro. Before you protest, I want you to know I understand how you feel about being probed. But, this may be the only way we have to discover how you regained your Phoenix powers."  
  
"No, Charles! Absolutely not! I can't believe you'd even suggest it knowing how I feel! I will not let you violate my mind!"  
  
Just then, another voice spoke up. Jean hadn't even heard Scott enter the room. "Please, Jean, let the Professor do this. We've got to know what happened. It may be the only way of stopping the Phoenix before it can totally corrupt you."  
  
In an instant, Jean was reliving the experience of becoming the Dark Phoenix and the horror of destroying a planet inhabited by millions of peaceful beings as she greedily consumed their star. Their psionic cries of agony echoed in her ears as she said to the Professor and Scott, "All right, Professor. If you think this will somehow stop me from becoming the Phoenix again, okay. But I want to be there with you. I want you to take my astral self with you so I can experience what you're seeing and feeling in my memories. It's the only way I can allow myself the horror of being scanned."  
  
Professor X locked eyes with her for a long moment, then slowly nodded.  
  
################################################################  
  
Jean's astral self floated alongside of Professor Xavier's. She knew that Scott and Ororo were watching over their bodies in the lab back at the Institute. Even though she knew she was safe, she felt a growing terror of what lay before her, just ahead in the deep recesses of her mind. She instinctively knew where she needed to go. "This way, Professor."  
  
The Professor and Jean traveled back through her memories until they came to the moment right before Jean exploded with power. "Are you ready for what may lie in store, Jean?" The Professor asked her. He felt rather than saw the growing tension in her astral form.  
  
"Yes." Jean answered, although she couldn't quite keep the tiny quiver out of her astral voice.  
  
"Good. Now, remember we are just observers, Jean. We must not participate in any way, and thus, we cannot be injured by this in any way."  
  
"I know the drill, Professor. Let's get this over with."  
  
The two astral figures walked in on a scene where Jean was being assaulted by many drones, each trying to attack her in some way. It was obvious that Jean was having problems keeping up. Just when it looked like she would be overwhelmed, the room started to shake.  
  
"Professor, I don't remember the room shaking yesterday."  
  
"That's because it didn't. Something's coming towards us. Something large and very powerful. Jean, be prepared for anything."  
  
The room around them shook violently until large cracks appeared in the walls and ceiling. Between the edges of the cracks, brilliant golden light was seeping out. In a few moments, the entire Danger Room and its contents had disappeared and were replaced by the glowing, flowing light. In slow motion, the light poured itself into Jean Grey's memory self and transformed her into the Phoenix.  
  
Then, something strange happened. The Phoenix self seemed to turn and look at Jean's astral self. Jean's puzzlement turned to terror as the Phoenix actually started to walk towards Jean. She knew the Professor was screaming something at her, but she was too mesmerized by the figure in front of her to do anything. The Phoenix stopped about a foot away and slowly extended her arm towards Jean.  
  
Seemingly of their own volition, Jean's fingers entwined with those of her Phoenix self.  
  
"Jean, no!!" The Professor cried as the resulting astral explosion hurtled him towards oblivion.  
  
In the next instant, the lab at the Institute where her body was being kept exploded in light and fire. Scott and Storm were thrown against the far wall. They looked on in horror as Jean in full Phoenix form sat up and screamed, "I'm FREEEEEEEEEE!" The firebird loomed up around her. Suddenly, she halted in mid-motion. The firebird disappeared, and Jean wailed in a low agonized voice, "Nooooooo! What have I done?! What have I become?!" She leapt off the table and ran out of the room.  
  
Scott helped a stunned Storm to her feet who raced over to the Professor's unconscious form. "Did you see that, Cyclops?"  
  
"Yes, Ororo," Scott replied, sorrow written all over his face. "Her costume was red. The Dark Phoenix has returned." With that, he ran after the creature that had consumed the love of his life. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Vegeta interrupts Bulma as she's trying to patch things up with Yamcha, but when she throws him out of her bedroom, he throws her in a lagoon.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 7  
  
When Vegeta finished his workout early the next evening, he left in search of the Earth-girl to make him some dinner. All day long, snippets of their conversation kept floating through his mind. What bothered him most was that he knew what she said was true. That third-class Kakkarot WAS stronger than him. The baka had achieved Super-Saiyan while he, Vegeta, had not. That's why he trained so hard in order to finally achieve his true potential. He wanted to find the woman and tell her she was wrong. He didn't have to love in order to be the best. He would achieve his destiny in spite of her foolish notions.  
  
When he didn't find her in the kitchen, Vegeta headed up towards her sleeping chambers. He thought he heard her talking in there, but he didn't care what she was doing. He rapped loudly on her door and yelled, "Woman! I'm hungry! Get out here and make me some food!"  
  
"Vegeta! I'm on the phone! You'll have to find your own dinner. I'm going to be awhile." She answered back.  
  
Well, that won't do, he thought. Vegeta opened the door and barged right in. He heard her say, "Hang on, Yamcha. I have to kick a very rude Saiyan Prince out of my bedroom."  
  
"Vegeta! Get the HELL out of my room, you rude abominable ape! This is my personal space! Don't you know you NEVER enter a lady's room without permission?! How dare you interrupt my conversation with Yamcha when we're finally sorting out the mess you caused last night! You've done enough damage, now GET OUT!" With every sentence, she drove him a step backwards until, before he knew it, the door was slammed in his face. He heard her through the shut door pick up the phone and resume her conversation with Yamcha. "I'm sorry, Yamcha. What were you saying? Oh Vegeta, he's just being his normal pain in the posterior.."  
  
The next moment Bulma saw her bedroom door fly across her room, and she was being flown by her collar out of her bedroom window into the sky above. Her father's entire Capsule Corporation compound could hear her screams as she soared into the clouds.  
  
################################################################  
  
"Oh, Kami! Oh, Kami! Don't drop me! Vegeta, put me down!!!!!!!!" Bulma wailed up to her assailant.  
  
"Shut your mouth, woman! I'm sick of your crying!" He slowed his speed and swooped down to a small island below them. In the middle of the island was a waterfall and a lagoon. As he flew over the water, he dropped Bulma into it. As she came sputtering to the surface, he called to her from the shore, "Maybe that will teach you to be a little more civil to the royalty among you."  
  
"Why! Why, you BRAT!" she screamed. Then, the foulest language he'd ever heard assaulted Vegeta's ears. He wondered how she could scream so much without seeming to take a breath. He suddenly laughed out loud when it struck him that he would have to do far worse to her than just dunk her in order to clean that mouth of hers.  
  
"Vegeta, you are impossible! I demand you take me back this instant!" She was now merely inches from his face. It disconcerted him a little knowing she had to look down to talk to him.  
  
"You are making demands on ME?!" He couldn't believe her nerve.  
  
He expected a heated blast of obscenities to follow and was utterly surprised when she sat down on the sand and began to sob. He had to strain his ears to hear her whisper, "Please, Vegeta. I just want to go home. I just want to talk to Yamcha."  
  
"What?! That, baka! What are you doing still associating with him? He won't ever change." He looked at her, and seeing how very unhappy she was, he almost began to doubt that dunking her had been one of his better ideas. He was further puzzled why he suddenly cared.  
  
Bulma laid back in the sand and stared up at him. "Oh, Vegeta! You'll never understand. Yamcha's been a part of my life for.well.since Goku was a little kid! He may have his faults, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on him!"  
  
Vegeta found himself staring at her and realizing how beautiful she looked even though she was all wet and had been crying.  
  
"Hmpff," was all he said and turned away.  
  
She was silent for a long time and when he turned back to look at her, she was still looking up at him.  
  
"What is it, woman?!" He asked in his most annoyed voice. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Don't get so bent out of shape. I was just wondering why you didn't kill me back there or all the other times I've smarted off at you. And, why are we here now? Why did you bring me here, Vegeta?"  
  
"I don't know why I brought you here. I thought this was the only way to teach you some respect for your superiors. I come here sometimes. Sometimes to meditate and think about things."  
  
She sat up again and looked at him closely. "What do you think about, Vegeta? What do you think about when you're all alone?"  
  
"I think about how good it is to not hear your yapping voice all the time!" he snapped back at her.  
  
"Fine! I was just asking!" She got up and started to make her way across the beach back in the direction from which they came.  
  
"Woman! Where are you going?! It's miles back to the compound! How will you get there? Swim?!" He called after her.  
  
The finger she held up was all the response she gave him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Jean as the newly emerged Phoenix races off in search of something she's not consciously aware of while the other X-men try to bring back Professor X from the astral void.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 8  
  
Wolverine didn't have to hear the alarms to know that something was wrong. He felt it inside of him. "Jean," he said. He was instantly moving down the hall in the direction of the lab where the Professor was probing Jean with Cerebro.  
  
He could hear Scott yelling somewhere ahead of him, but thick black smoke was pouring out of one of the labs. He made his way in there in time to see Storm using her powers of wind and rain to put the fire out. Professor X lay on the observation table unconscious. Storm looked over at him and said, "Logan, you're arrival back at the mansion is most advantageous although I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances. The probe went horribly wrong. Cerebro is offline, and I'm trying to find a way to bring the Professor back. Scott went after Jean. She's.she's."  
  
"Storm, I know. She's the Phoenix now." He paused before continuing. "I know where she went. I can smell her."  
  
The tall African woman was reading the Professor's vital signs on the monitor next to her as she spoke. "Go, Wolverine. Find her and bring her back before she causes any damage. I fear for her safety. I will call the other X-men here so that they may assist us." When she turned around, he was gone.  
  
################################################################  
  
Jean ran down the hall in a completely frantic state. She didn't know what was going on, what was happening in her mind. She felt she was fading in and out of consciousness while somehow simultaneously feeling hyper-alert, as if she was alive unlike ever before in her life. With every step she took, the strange hunger feeling inside of her grew. It felt as though she had not eaten in years, but food wasn't what she wanted. For a split second, she let herself wonder if she wanted to consume another star. For even thinking that thought, she wanted to wretch.  
  
When she reached the end of the hallway, Jean struggled to open the locked door. Without understanding how it happened, the door blew itself into the stairwell beyond. She was racing up the steps without knowing where she was heading. She didn't think she could stop running if she tried.  
  
"Where is it I'm going? What do I want? Oh God, please don't let anyone try to stop me! I don't think I could stop myself from hurting anyone!" She tried to calm down and assess what was happening to her. Jean understood that somehow the Phoenix had repossessed her mind and body. But, it didn't feel like before. The last time the Phoenix entity had been solely in search of new sensations only to find that it particularly enjoyed the dark side of her psyche. Now, she felt as though it were after something. Something very nearby.  
  
She felt her body slow down as she neared the Professor's office. "What do I want in here?" she questioned.  
  
Jean gasped when she saw her reflection in a mirror mounted on the wall. Her red hair crackled with fire and light as it whirled in a mass above her head. Her eyes glowed with an arcane light, but it was her outfit that gave her the biggest shock. It was the red and gold outfit of the insane monster, Dark Phoenix.  
  
Suddenly, she found what she thought she was looking for: a peculiar round package on a table in the Professor's office. She could feel a strange power emanating from the contents within. Inside of her, the Phoenix felt almost joyful. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Vegeta rescues Bulma and takes her back to the Capsule Corporation, but has he gone too far this time? (Very short chapter, sorry!)  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 9  
  
Vegeta watched the Earth-girl stomp off into the distance. He had to smile at her. She had some spunk, that one! Her outbursts didn't bother him nearly as much as before, and he wondered why. He found them almost humorous. He chuckled to himself when he realized that such a revelation would likely bring another storm of insults down upon his ears. He found it particularly amusing that she dared to act like that in front of him when she herself was so weak he could kill her with little more effort than taking a breath. He was still smiling when he heard her scream in the distance.  
  
Vegeta raced over to where he had heard the scream and didn't see where she had gone. When he heard something scrabbling on the cliff below him, he looked down to see a very distraught blue-haired Earth-girl hanging onto her life by one hand.  
  
"Vegeta, pull me up!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, don't pull any of your stupid tricks now. Pull me up or I'll never speak to you again!"  
  
"And that's supposed to be an incentive to rescue you!" he smirked back at her. "Rescue yourself!" Vegeta turned around and walked away from her.  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta!!!!! All right! I'll do whatever you want! I'll fix the Gravity Room without complaining! I'll cook you a super big dinner! For a whole week!" Suddenly, her hand slipped, and she felt herself falling to her death on the rocks below. Just when she would have impacted, Bulma felt strong arms beneath her lift her up and into the sky.  
  
Bulma didn't talk all the way back to the compound. She just curled her head into Vegeta's muscular shoulder and cried the entire way home. Despite her sobs, she was fully conscious of the moment Vegeta slightly tightened his hold around her when she started to shiver from the cold of being wet and flying through the air at such high speeds. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Jean as the Dark Phoenix goes for the Dragonball in Professor X's office, but Wolverine and Cyclops are there to try and stop her. What if they fail?  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 10  
  
"Jeanie, I know what you want, but you can't have that." Wolverine slowly walked into the room behind Jean. It did not escape her that his claws were unsheathed.  
  
"Who are you to stop me, Wolverine? You couldn't before, and you can't now. I've grown too powerful!" She looked at him with an insane smile on her face.  
  
"Jean, fight it! Come on, girl, fight it! She can't have full possession of you yet!"  
  
Jean took a step towards the package on the table. Wolverine took a similar step towards her. "Jean, don't force me to hurt you. I can't let you take that Dragonball."  
  
"So, that's what this is. I'm looking for a . Dragonball. Not that I've ever heard of such a thing, but it practically SCREAMS with power. I heard it sing to me ever since you took possession of it.where was that?. oh yes, in Japan." She whipped her head around to face Logan. In a blink of an eye, the Dark Phoenix was glaring at him just inches from his face.  
  
"Tell me where the rest are, Logan," she hissed. "Tell me or die."  
  
"You know I won't do that, hon. You're goin' to have to kill me first."  
  
"With pleasure." The Phoenix firebird erupted in the room around Jean, scorching everything except herself and Wolverine. She was just about to unleash her fury when she was blasted into the wall behind her. Jean looked up to see Cyclops standing in the doorway; his visor was an angry red.  
  
"Back off, Jean! Get away from Logan!" Cyclops coldly stated to her.  
  
"Stay out of this, my love. It is not you I am after although I feel there is unfinished business between us. I am after this!" The Dragonball flew over to her outstretched hand, shedding its protective packaging along the way. As Logan and Scott looked on, the ball went from a dull stone texture in her hand to a bright orange globe with two stars upon it.  
  
The Dark Phoenix looked at Cyclops and Wolverine. The firebird erupted around her. "One down. Six to go!" With that, she flew straight up and through several floors before rocketing away into the bright blue sky.  
  
################################################################  
  
Wolverine, Cyclops, and Storm were watching a team of telepaths try to bring back the unconscious Professior Xavier.  
  
"So, Jean just flew away, and you do not know where she went?" Storm asked the two X-men.  
  
"I think Wolverine knows, don't you, Logan?" Scott Summers whirled on his teammate. "What the hell did you bring back here that caused Jean to go supernova?"  
  
"You better back down, Cyke, or who knows what I'm liable to do!" Wolverine snarled back. Everyone knew there was no love lost between these two men. The only thing they had in common was their belief in Professor Xavier's dream and the fact that they both were in love with the same woman.  
  
Storm stepped between them and stated in her iciest tone, "Logan, perhaps you do not understand the severity of the situation at hand. Professor Xavier is lost in his mind, and Jean has become a rampaging goddess who knows where. So far, our sensors and Cerebro cannot find a trace of her. She must be using her power to block us out. I fear if we do not find her soon, the world, as we know it, will end. If you have any idea of where she might be heading or what those things are that she's after, I suggest you tell us before it's too late to stop her."  
  
Wolverine was silent a moment before he spoke. It was as if he had just waged a war inside of himself and his soul had lost the battle. "She's headin' to Japan where the rest of the Dragonballs are. They're scattered all over the islands. Once she has all seven of 'em, she's goin' to try to summon the eternal dragon, Shenlong, and steal the source of his power. I'm surprised she didn't try this durin' her last appearance on Earth. She was probably too preoccupied with all that sensation nonsense she was cravin'."  
  
"Who is Shenlong and what appeal does he have for Jean?" Cyclops asked, barely able to contain his growing rage and frustration.  
  
Just then, a messenger walked up to Storm and handed her a note. After dismissing him, she passed on the note's information to her teammates. "Lilandra will be here shortly to use her Sh'iar technology and her special bond with Charles to try and bring him back. But we must not waste any more time. Logan, you can explain all of this on our way to Japan. We must find Jean before Lilandra's Imperial Guard arrive to destroy Jean." 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Vegeta's not used to the silent treatment from Bulma, but when she gets drunk and blows up part of a Capsule Corp lab, how will she feel about Vegeta rescuing her?  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 11  
  
When Vegeta finally set her down on Capsule Corporation soil again, Bulma collapsed to the ground. She wasn't surprised that he didn't help her up again. But, she was true to her word and after collecting herself as gracefully as she could, she went to the kitchen and prepared him the largest dinner she had ever cooked. And after he destroyed the Gravity Room the next morning, she didn't utter a sound as she fixed it. In fact, Bulma didn't say one word to Vegeta the entire day. The peace and quiet he so desperately sought when she was around swearing and screaming at the machine, now irked him. And it disturbed him even more when she walked up to him and flatly said, "It's fixed," before heading back to the house.  
  
Vegeta caught up to her at the back entrance to the living quarters. "What, no insult?! No backtalk from that vulgar mouth of yours?! What is wrong with you today, Earth-girl?"  
  
She looked at him but there was no warmth in her eyes when she spoke. "I have a name, Vegeta. It's Bulma. Bulma Briefs. And I fixed the Gravity Room. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare your dinner."  
  
She had taken two steps inside when she heard Vegeta say, "I know your name." Bulma stopped and turned around.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I know your name, Earth-g. I mean, Bulma." Vegeta looked at her for a moment before turning back towards the Gravity Room.  
  
"Well, I'll be." Bulma stared at him in amazement as she watched the strong little Saiyan walk away from her.  
  
################################################################  
  
"Woman! Why must you look so horrible tonight? Is this some new torture you have for me?" Vegeta said to Bulma while polishing off the last of the enormous meal she had cooked for him. "It's bad enough you try to poison me with your lousy cooking, but now I have to put up with your sighs and the ugly sight of your puffy eyes and red face. You think you could look more presentable in the presence of a Prince. Have you been crying again today?"  
  
Bulma suddenly smiled at him. "Why, Prince Vegeta, I didn't know you deigned to notice my appearance, let alone concern yourself over it. If you must know, I broke things off permanently with Yamcha after you returned me to the Capsule Corporation last night. I called him back, but when his latest girlfriend answered the phone, I knew we could never work it out."  
  
"Hmpff" was all Vegeta said and turned back to his eating.  
  
"But why do you care about my appearance?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.  
  
Vegeta looked over at her and smirked. "Because if I have to look at such an ugly female all day, I would appreciate it if you didn't try to make yourself more unsightly than usual." He was almost relieved when she broke into a tirade of curses and stormed out of the room.  
  
The typhoon of swearing lasted well into the night as Vegeta heard her banging away in her lab in another building on the compound. He paid her little heed until he heard the explosion that ripped the roof off the building. The next thing he knew he was throwing aside heavy pieces of metal and broken shards of the collapsed building when he heard her giggling from under two large pieces of sheet metal that had fallen to form a protective tent over her.  
  
"Well, I certainly won't try that again," Bulma laughed as Vegeta tore the metal off of her. Capsule Corporation people were already swarming around trying to assess the devastation. She tried to stand up and tell them she was all right when her legs collapsed beneath her. Vegeta caught her arm before she hit the twisted metal all over the ground.  
  
"Woman, are you drunk?!" the Saiyan Prince asked her. He could smell the reek of alcohol coming off of her in choking waves.  
  
"Just a little, I think." Bulma replied as she tried to make an unsteady path through the rubble around her.  
  
Vegeta followed her as she made her way to her father rushing up to the scene surrounded by a group of firemen.  
  
"Don't worry, Dad, I'm not dead yet!" she shouted out the slurred words. But before her father could reach her, Vegeta scooped her up and flew back towards the vicinity of the Gravity Room and her father's garden.  
  
"Do you want your father to see you like this, woman?" he said to her as they flew over the buildings.  
  
"Why do you care? Hmmm?" Her head lolled onto his shoulder.  
  
"Because your father will blame this on me, and I need an upgrade to the Gravity Room tomorrow. I hit the maximum level today before it blew." Vegeta set her down on a soft patch of grass in the garden. He was about to leave her there to sleep it off when she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Thanks, Vegeta. Thanks for getting me out of there. You know, you're not such a bad guy when nobody's looking." Her aqua eyes looked almost purple in the moonlight as Bulma stared up at him. Again, he was struck by how amazing she looked, even if she was plastered.  
  
"Goodnight, Bulma. I don't envy how you're going to feel in the morning." Vegeta turned to go away. Again, she stopped him.  
  
"Wait! Don't go! I want to know something. Do you really think I'm ugly? I used to think you were unattractive. Now, I'm not so sure. Sometimes, I even think you're kind of cute." Bulma laid down in the grass, already having trouble keeping her eyes open.  
  
Vegeta stared at her for a few moments before replying, "You're not so bad looking for a female."  
  
He thought she had drifted off to sleep and was admiring how she looked when she murmured, "Good night, my Prince." 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Jean is rocketing towards Japan as she tries to find away to control her body. Meanwhile, Wolverine gains a few companions on his quest to save Jean.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 12  
  
She didn't know where she was heading other than in the direction of Japan. She didn't know why she wanted these Dragonballs so badly or what she would do with them once she had all . seven? She also didn't know why the monster that was the Dark Phoenix had suddenly usurped her mind and what would happen now that it had. In a word, Jean Grey was terrified.  
  
As she passed rapidly over the Pacific Ocean, Jean tried to slow her mind and think rationally. She knew she only had maybe an hour before the Phoenix reached the Land of the Rising Sun. The giant firebird form surrounding her kept her from feeling the icy wind of the upper atmosphere as she rocketed by at hundreds of miles per hour. The lone dragonball trailed behind lost in the Phoenix's tail. Her initial probes of her mind found nothing but walls of fire sealing herself off from the rest of herself. Unfortunately, most of the region behind the flames controlled her physical form, and she was helpless over her own actions. For some reason, the Phoenix was allowing her to dimly see and hear what her own eyes and ears were capable of seeing and hearing, but it was not enough. Jean needed to find a way out of the fire and wrest back control from the Dark Phoenix before it was too late.  
  
Jean rapidly tested the walls of the flame in her mind looking for any weakness. She was just about to give up when she noticed an area that was not so heavily engulfed. She thought she might have a chance of surviving if she tried to break free. Jean decided that sitting back and doing nothing while the entity destroyed her world was definitely not an option. She braced herself and threw her astral form through the flames.  
  
When Jean opened her astral eyes, total darkness surrounded her. At first, she thought she was blind, but then she realized she must be in the part of her mind now controlled by the Dark Phoenix.  
  
"Phoenix, face me! Why have you taken control of my mind? What do you want?!" she called into the darkness.  
  
Only the faintest ringing of the Phoenix's insane laughter echoed back.  
  
Suddenly, Jean felt something touch her face. A moment later she heard her own voice right next to her ear say, "Power."  
  
From seemingly far away now the voice continued. "Can't you feel it?! Can't you feel the power singing to you?!"  
  
Jean answered, "Is it the Dragonballs you seek?"  
  
Laughter was the only reply.  
  
###############################################################  
  
Wolverine was already in the jet and preparing to take off when Cyclops appeared in the cabin.  
  
"You're not going after her alone, Wolverine."  
  
"And I'm not goin' to let Lilandra's guards find her and tear her to pieces." Wolverine shot back.  
  
"And you think that I would them do that to her?!" Cyclops shouted back.  
  
Wolverine looked into the angry glare of Cyclop's visor. He sighed.  
  
"I don't want the others involved, Cyke. She's liable to take them all down. Permanently." Wolverine thought of the other members of the X-men. He imagined what would happen if they faced the monster again. The less experienced members would certainly die quickly probably without even knowing what hit them. The more experienced members wouldn't be so lucky. They, at least, would remember. Wolverine couldn't be sure how they would react, whether they would want to save her or knowing what she could do, couldn't be so forgiving this time. Wolverine couldn't take the chance. If anyone was going to take Jean out, it would have to be him.  
  
Cyclops was following the same train of thought. "I know, Wolverine. You don't know how the others would react. I'm not going to let them kill her. If there's even a small chance that Jean can be saved.." He trailed off and Wolverine saw his fists clench. "If we can't save her, I know what needs to be done. But not before! Not until we know.." Cyclops couldn't go on through the agony he was feeling inside. For an instant, Wolverine pitied him.  
  
Wolverine revved up the engines once more when again the door opened. Knowing he had locked the doors and only two other mutants knew the override code and one was unconscious in the medical lab, Wolverine knew who was on board even before he smelled her.  
  
"Jean is like a sister to me. I will not let them destroy her." The tall African woman said.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Ororo. Buckle up because it's goin' to get bumpy." Logan called back to her as she strapped herself in.  
  
"Storm, you shouldn't be here. You need to be with Prof." Cyclops started, but Storm waved him off.  
  
"Tell us what you know, Wolverine." The weather goddess commanded.  
  
############################################################### 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Bulma wakes up the next morning not feeling too great. When she learns that her father has misunderstood and gone to throw Vegeta off the Capsule Corporation's grounds, she must race over to rescue him before Vegeta can react to her father's demands.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 13  
  
Bulma awoke with the worst headache she'd had in a very long time. But that wouldn't be so bad if she didn't have multiple bruises and lacerations all over her body. Her clothes were torn and she was laying in the grass of her father's garden. Worst of all, she had no idea how she got there.  
  
As she headed back to the living quarters and a desperately needed shower, Bulma could only remember being angry about Yamcha's actions and furious with Vegeta's insults. She remembered taking a bottle of whiskey from her father's supply and going to work on a special project in one of her labs.  
  
"Oh, Kame! I knew I shouldn't have mixed those two chemicals together! What was I thinking!" She cried as a horrible realization came over her. Just then, Mrs. Briefs came running out of the house.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma-chan! There you are! Oh, your father and I have been so upset! Where have you been all night?!" Bulma's mother looked to have been crying as she smothered Bulma with well-meaning ministrations.  
  
"Oh, your father went to tell that monster, Vegeta, to get off the compound first thing this morning. We knew he was unstable but to destroy the lab! Well, we never thought that."  
  
"Oh no, Mom! You have it all wrong. I destroyed the lab. Vegeta saved me. See, I was drunk and I was mixing."  
  
"You were DRUNK! Bulma, how could you be so irresponsible! I don't mind the occasional glass here and there, but Bulma, in the labs! You could have been killed, but if Prince Vegeta, saved you, well, then, that means. oh, Bulma! You're father is over there right now!"  
  
"I'm already heading that way, Mom. I'll settle Dad down." Bulma headed in the direction of the Gravity Room briefly upset that her shower would have to wait.  
  
############################################################  
  
"For the last time, human, I DID NOT KILL YOUR DAUGHTER!" Vegeta bellowed at the old man.  
  
"We all saw you fly away with her, Vegeta. Now I'm telling you for the last time, GET OFF MY PROPERTY!"  
  
"You will not keep me from training, human. I'm not even sure what possessed me to let you live this long. Your usefulness is about at its end." Vegeta raised his hand to obliterate Dr. Briefs when he saw Bulma limping up behind her father. He paused.  
  
"Good morning, Dad. As you can see, the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. Good morning, Vegeta."  
  
"Bulma! You're alive! But I saw that monster take you away after he blew up the labs."  
  
"Oh no, Dad! I mean, Vegeta flew me away, yes. But I was the one who blew up the labs. See, I was mixing these two chemicals together and then, well, the roof sort of blew off. If it weren't for Vegeta, I'd be dead by now. Anyway, I sort of passed out in the garden, but I'm okay now. So, you see, you should actually be grateful to Vegeta for saving me and all."  
  
"Oh, well, then, hmmmm. This changes things. All right, Vegeta. You can stay. I guess I better get working on that upgrade I promised you." The old man walked off chuckling to himself.  
  
"You didn't tell your father what really happened." Vegeta said to her.  
  
"Yes, I did. I was careless." She eyed him warily.  
  
"You were drunk." He matter-of-factly stated in return.  
  
"I was NOT drunk. I was.okay, I was drunk, but I was still careless."  
  
"Hmpff," was all he said.  
  
Bulma looked down at the ground and was quiet a moment. "Vegeta, I wanted to say thank you for saving me. If it hadn't been for you.." She looked up at him, but she was surprised to see him looking up at the sky with a shocked look upon his face. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Along their way to Japan to find his friend Krillin, Wolverine explains about the Dragonballs.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 14  
  
"I'm taking you to a friend of mine. He lives in Japan. He's the one who gave me the Dragonball." Wolverine stated.  
  
"What the hell are these Dragonballs you keep mentioning? And why is Jean after them?!" A very frustrated Cyclops growled at Wolverine.  
  
"When you collect all seven of em' they call forth this giant Dragon entity known as Shenlong."  
  
"And.keep going, Wolverine."  
  
"And when the Dragon appears, he grants you one wish."  
  
"One wish? Like some kind of stupid genie? But what would the Dark Phoenix want with that? She's already the power cosmic."  
  
"Yeah, one wish. Anything you want. But I don't think she's after a wish. I think she's after the Dragon. She wants its power." Logan replied.  
  
Storm spoke up. "But if this Dragon, this Shenlong, can provide whoever gathers all seven Dragonballs one wish, why haven't we heard about it before now? Wouldn't there be a great frenzy over who controls this mystical dragon?"  
  
"Look, Ororo, it's like this. Most people who've even heard about the Dragonballs believe they're just a legend. Once they've been used, they scatter all over Japan in a random fashion, and they also turn to stone for one year like the one I brought to Professor X. So, you have to wait awhile and then find the damn things. But, then it still ain't easy. See, my friend and his buddies try to ensure the power isn't abused. They're kind of like the X-men. They also protect the world against evil."  
  
They were all silent, but they were all thinking the same thing. Was anyone able to protect the world from the evil they now faced?  
  
"One thing I don't understand, Logan. When I saw the Dark Phoenix, she had an orange Dragonball, not stone."  
  
"She's managed to somehow activate em', Cyke. I don't know how. I also want to know how she knew I had it or that I got it from Japan. We gotta find the rest of those Dragonballs. That's where my friend, Krillin, comes in."  
  
################################################################  
  
The strange bald-headed short monk met them as they got off the X-men's Blackbird jet. He had a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, Wolverine. I just got your message. I didn't think you'd be back so soon seeing as you just left and all. Hey, who're all your friends?" He beamed up at them.  
  
"Krillin, this here's Cyclops and Storm." The two X-men nodded at him. All three of them wore very grave faces.  
  
"Krillin, I'm here about the Dragonball. Somethin's happened. Somethin' bad."  
  
Krillin's face fell, then he looked very serious with a hard glint in his eye. "You promised it would be safe with you. I trusted you, Wolverine."  
  
"I know you did, Bub, and I'm sorry to let you down. I thought it would be safe especially in its stone state."  
  
Cyclops cleared his throat. "Wolverine, could you please tell us how Krillin is going to help us find Jean? We're wasting time playing catch up."  
  
Krillin looked Cyclops up and down. "What's his problem?"  
  
"Girl trouble. Krillin, we're going to need you to find the rest of the Dragonballs for us. See, Cyke's girlfriend is after them and we're going to need to get them first."  
  
Krillin turned a suspicious look to Storm and said, "What do you want with the Dragonballs, lady?"  
  
Storm bristled. "I am not after the Dragonballs. It is Jean Grey we seek, the creature now known as the Dark Phoenix."  
  
"Hmmm. I'm a little confused. Sorry, Wolverine, I can't help you."  
  
"Why not, Krillin? It's important." Wolverine's voice had a hard edge in it. Krillin wondered what he might do if pushed a little further.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to. I can't sense the Dragonballs when they're stone. It was only luck I came across the last one."  
  
"Then, we have no way of finding them?"  
  
"Well, I don't think. Wait, I know! We'll ask Bulma to make us a new Dragonball radar! She's got to have a way of finding them when they're stone!"  
  
The three X-men glanced at each other and then at Krillin.  
  
Cyclops looked at the little monk and said, "Ok, Krillin. Take us to this Bulma person and be quick about it." 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Krillin contacts Bulma and wants her to tweak her Dragonball radar. When the X-men arrive, she's surprised to see the radar malfunction and show active Dragonballs.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 15  
  
"Vegeta? Vegeta, what is it?!" Bulma cried as she, too, looked up at the skies. But, she could see nothing other than an endless blue.  
  
"That power.." He murmured. His expression went from shock to horror.  
  
Just as Bulma went to question him further, her cell phone went off in her partially torn pocket.  
  
"Krillin? Hey, how are you? What? WHAT?! The Dragonball radar? What for?" At the word Dragonball, Vegeta's attention turned back to Bulma.  
  
"Oh, well, let's see. I think I can adjust it to look for stone. I should have something in the database about it. Hmmm. Oh, what? I'm sorry, Krillin, you'll have to speak up. I thought you said something about a rampaging evil goddess. Oh, you did. Wait, you DID?! Kame! What does that have to do with the Dragonballs? What do you mean you'll explain it all when you get here? You better start talking now or I'll. Hey, don't you hang up on me! I don't care if you have to go. Krillin! Krillin!  
  
"He hung up on me, that little twerp! When I see him I'll."  
  
"Rampaging evil goddess?" Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, Krillin needs to find the Dragonballs before some guy's evil goddess girlfriend gets them first. It sounds bad. They'll be here pretty soon and I got a lot of work to do." She turned to walk towards the labs already beginning to figure out the necessary changes she'd have to make.  
  
"Hmpff. I've never met a goddess before, let alone an 'evil rampaging' one. If that's what the power I just felt was, I guess I'll stick around and see what it's all about. Besides, she might need some help, " he thought, stopping dead in his tracks. "Hey, where the heck did that thought come from?"  
  
################################################################  
  
"You're friend is Bulma Briefs, daughter of the founder of the Capsule Corporation?!" Storm incredulously asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. We go back a long ways. She's pretty smart. I even bet she's got that Dragonball radar all fixed up by now, " Krillin looked up at her with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Krillin," Wolverine asked, "Where's your friend Goku? We might need him."  
  
"I thought we said we wouldn't involve anyone more than we had to," Cyclops warned.  
  
"Well, you see, Goku is." Krillin started.  
  
"You're right, Cyke. But you'd want this guy on your side if it gets bad."  
  
"But, it is not going to get bad." Storm stated definitively.  
  
"You don't know that, Storm. The last time she took out a star with all those billions of people and ." Scott couldn't finish.  
  
Krillin leaned over to him and said, "Boy, when you talk about girl trouble, you really mean it."  
  
They landed at the Capsule Corporation, and Krillin led the X-men over towards the labs. No one at the compound questioned them. When Wolverine remarked on it, Krillin simply said, "Oh, by now they're probably used to all the strange things that go on around here."  
  
They found Bulma hunched over her lab workspace in a different building than the one she blew up the night before. She had quickly showered and changed clothes before finishing up the newly improved Dragonball radar.  
  
"Hey, Bulma. I brought some friends here to meet you. They're real interested in your Dragonball radar."  
  
"Hey, you little twerp! You hung up on me!"  
  
"Sorry about that, Bulma." His face reddened.  
  
"Bulma, I'm Wolverine. That's Cyclops and Storm. We really need that Dragonball radar to find the other Dragonballs. Time's awastin'."  
  
"Right. We'll here you go. I've programmed another setting into it. See, when you flip this switch a map of the stone dragonballs appear. See, there's six of them right there. No wait, there's only five. That's odd, a second ago there were six. Hey, where's the seventh?"  
  
"She already has the seventh. Now apparently, the sixth." Cyclops glumly answered.  
  
"What's this setting here?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"That switches to finding active Dragonballs, but since it hasn't been a year yet, that won't show you anything." Bulma hit the little toggle. "Hey, this stupid thing's not working right. It says there are two Dragonballs moving together."  
  
Wolverine looked at her. "I think it's working just fine. Here's your way of finding Jean, Cyke. We'll follow the active Dragonballs."  
  
Cyclops nodded. "We're going to need two teams. One to find those other five Dragonballs. The second one to find Jean. Krillin, Storm, you and Wolverine go find Dragonballs. I'm going after."  
  
Wolverine cut him off with an angry growl. "YOU go with them, Cyke. I'm going after Jeannie."  
  
"You're needed more with them, Logan. Get it through your head that."  
  
"Enough!" the angry weather witch cried, her eyes glowing white. Bulma and Krillin wisely took a step back. "Scott, you and Wolverine will both go to find Jean. I will accompany Krillin in search of the other Dragonballs. If the Dark Phoenix is anxious to acquire them, I fear we shall not be separated for long."  
  
As the group headed out the lab, Bulma called after them, "Wait! I'm coming with you! You're going to need someone who really knows how to read that thing! Besides, I've got a few special projects I've been keeping around that might help you guys out." 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Bulma joins Storm and Krillin in the search for the Dragonballs, but not before a run-in with Vegeta. Wolverine and Cyclops pick up the chase.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 16  
  
Bulma was just about to board the Blackbird when Vegeta's voice cut through the air.  
  
"Woman! Where are you going? The Gravity Room upgrade is not going well. Your father needs assistance."  
  
"The Gravity Room will have to wait, Vegeta. I'm on a mission."  
  
"A mission, huh? It better involve getting me a new upgrade."  
  
"Bulma, please hurry. We must get moving," Storm's voice called back to her. Cyclops and Wolverine had taken off moments before in a borrowed Capsule Corporation Jet. Bulma had quickly downloaded the Dragonball Radar software into the other jet's computer. The radar output in the jet would match the one in her hand.  
  
"Does this mission have to do with the Dragonballs you were babbling about earlier?" he said to her, but he was thinking if it really had to do with the power he felt earlier.  
  
"Yes, you moron. Of course, it does. God, weren't you paying any attention?! Now, I've got to go!" But the furious look he gave her instantly made Bulma flinch. "Uh-oh. Now I've done it!" she thought. She hurriedly ran up the hatch before Vegeta had a chance to reply.  
  
"What took you so long, Bulma?" Krillin asked, sounding rather annoyed.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta had a problem with me leaving."  
  
"Vegeta! Where?!"  
  
"Oh come on, Krillin, you know he's been staying at the compound training to become a Super-Saiyan so he can beat Goku, like that's ever going to happen!" She laughed.  
  
"What kind of problem, Bulma?" He asked in a small nervous voice as Storm powered up the engines to take off.  
  
"Oh, the usual kind. Woman, get me this! Earth-girl, I'm hungry; get me food! Hey you, get out of the way or I'll blast you into the next dimension!"  
  
Storm shot her a look. "Is this Vegeta person going to be a problem?" Neither answered but the pale look on Krillin's face worried her.  
  
They hadn't been in the air two minutes in search of the next Dragonball when Storm picked up something on radar. Something was not only following them but also catching up to them rather quick. Storm feared it was the Dark Phoenix and began to prepare evasive maneuvers.  
  
################################################################  
  
"But the Jet was in a tiny pill looking thing, Wolverine! It can't have just materialized!" a very confused Cyclops said to his teammate seated next to him.  
  
Wolverine was trying to read the output from the Dragonball radar on the viewscreen in front of him. "I'm goin' to tell ya one more time. It's a Capsule Corporation jet and yes, it did just materialize from a tiny little pill. You know, you Westerners have no idea about what really goes on out here in terms of technology, do ya? Capsule Corporation's been around for years. They got famous for makin' things fit inside of small capsules. Some kind of weird technology they got that makes it happen. You just pick the one you want, throw in on the ground or wherever, and it just appears."  
  
"How do you fit it back into the capsule?"  
  
"I dunno. Never had a need to. Only used the things once or twice. They don't come cheap. Probably why you're not familiar with 'em. We should be gettin' near her pretty soon." Both men suddenly appeared more grave than seemed possible.  
  
Suddenly, alarms and red lights were going off all around them in the Jet.  
  
"What the hell?!" Wolverine shouted.  
  
"Pull UP, Wolverine!" Scott yelled.  
  
Rising in front of them was the telltale firebird in all her glory. She was immense, much larger than she had ever previously appeared. Glowing in the middle of her was the figure of Jean Grey. Scattered in the tail of the beast looked to be three Dragonballs.  
  
The figure took no notice of them as she suddenly rocketed away from them moving towards a nearby island. The ground beneath where she had risen was left scorched and smouldering.  
  
"After her, Wolverine!" Cyclops cried. His torn emotions were written all over his face.  
  
Wolverine's expression was grim as he powered up the jet to full speed and followed the lingering trail of fire. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary: Vegeta joins Bulma and the team to take the Dark Phoenix down. Jean is still trapped in her mind and desperately looking for a way out.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 17  
  
Storm continued to bank the Blackbird left. "Whatever it is, it's gaining! I do not believe I can outrun it! Hold on!"  
  
"Storm, what's going on?!" Bulma cried.  
  
"I believe the Dark Phoenix might be following us. I am going to try to get us all out of here before she catches us. What does your radar tell you, Bulma?"  
  
Krillin was confused and worried. Whoever the Dark Phoenix was, she sounded bad enough, but what was following them scared him ten times worse. He could feel the power aura of the being, and it felt angry. "But, that's not the Dark Phoenix behind us."  
  
The two women incredulously stared at him for a moment before he continued on in a somewhat scared tone. "It's Vegeta."  
  
"Vegeta?!" both women cried at the same time.  
  
"Why that overgrown ape! I knew he couldn't just stay behind. He's probably mad I didn't fix him lunch or even worse that I didn't help with the Gravity Room upgrade. Storm, we better set down and find out what he wants."  
  
Storm narrowed her eyes. "Bulma, we do not have time to settle arguments with one of your friends. We must find the Dragonballs."  
  
"You better do what she says, Storm," Krillin told her.  
  
"And why is that, Krillin?"  
  
Bulma looked at her and said, "Because if you don't, he might get mad enough to blow us into the next dimension. And that lunatic is definitely NOT my friend."  
  
At the nearest island in a somewhat secluded spot, Storm set the Blackbird down. When they opened the hatch, a miffed looking Saiyan prince was standing there.  
  
"Woman! I thought I told you to fix the Gravity Room, " he glared at her.  
  
"Vegeta, what on Earth are you thinking? I told you, I'm busy!"  
  
"You do not speak to the mighty Prince of all Saiyans that way!"  
  
"Um, Vegeta, we're kinda in a hurry. See, we've got to find the Dragonballs and all because there's this woman and uh, she's like really mad and powerful and we've got to stop her. Otherwise, she'll.," Krillin nervously said while running his hand through his non-existent hair.  
  
"She'll what? She'll blow up this miserable planet? She can have it! It's about time someone did something to free the universe of you vermin." His voice dripped with hostility.  
  
"Vegeta, what will blowing up the planet get you? It'll be bye-bye Gravity Room and bye-bye your only chance at becoming a Super-Saiyan. With Goku gone, you'll never be able to prove to him you're really the strongest of all the Saiyans." She had hit him where she knew he was most vulnerable, his infernal pride. Bulma watched her words sink in. She knew she had him.  
  
"You really think you and your puny little friends here can challenge the might of that thing? I mean it would be no challenge for someone of MY skill, but except for Krillin here, all of you might as well be in swaddling clothes." He watched the tall dark-skinned woman bristle at that.  
  
"I do not know who you are, but you will not disrespect me or those in my company." The weather witch's eyes narrowed, and Vegeta was surprised when they turned white.  
  
"She might be some use after all," he thought. If they were really going up against the power he felt, they were going to need all the help they could get.  
  
"What are you waiting for, woman! Let's go!" he shouted. When he saw the confused look in her eyes. He said loud enough for everyone to hear, "I could use a little sport this afternoon at least until you get the Gravity Room going again." He snorted and then walked into the ship.  
  
Storm was about to protest when Krillin laid a hand on her arm. "He's actually really powerful, Storm. If he says he's going to help, we shouldn't turn him away."  
  
Bulma just stared at the retreating little Saiyan. For all his big talk, she thought she saw actual concern in his eyes when he offered his help in his weird, infuriating way. It puzzled her why he would even care. It puzzled her even more that it was comforting knowing that he was on their side.  
  
###############################################################  
  
Jean fought desperately to gain control of her own mind. She knew the Phoenix now had three of those Dragonballs. She was running out of time. Her mind was a jumble of hidden passages and secret, empty rooms. When she thought she was finally making progress, a wall of flame would separate keep her from going any further. When she tried to call the Dark Phoenix out, only her maddening laughter would reply.  
  
There's got to be another way, she thought. There has to! In her astral form, Jean wept tears of frustration. Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. It was risky, but it was her only hope. 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
Summary:  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 18  
  
Wolverine and Cyclops were hot on the Phoenix's trail. They saw her head towards an island with what appeared to be a small city inhabiting it.  
  
"Wolverine, if she goes for that city, we're never going to make it in time!" Cyclops cried.  
  
"And what makes you so sure if we did get to that city ahead of her we would be able to do anything to stop her?" Wolverine looked at Scott. Cyclops bowed his head. He knew that Wolverine was speaking the truth. Time and time again he had tried to think of a way to stop Jean. But, in his heart, he knew there was nothing they could do. She was too powerful. Perhaps back at the mansion before she regained her full strength, they might have stood a chance stopping her. But now, enough time had passed that he was certain she was well beyond anything they could face. Still, they had to try. At least, they could make certain she didn't get all of the Dragonballs.  
  
The Phoenix was moving too fast for them. They saw the firebird disappear over a section of mountain ridges on the other side of the island. Wolverine scanned the Dragonball Radar for the coordinates of the next Dragonball. Cyclops also looked down at the radar.  
  
"Hey, didn't you say that the Dragonballs scattered after being used to summon the dragon?" Cyclops noticed that two inactive Dragonballs were situated very close together.  
  
"Yeah, but looks like these two either landed together or someone collected 'em. Either way, we got to get 'em before Jeannie gets a hold of 'em."  
  
"Logan, whatever that creature is, it's NOT Jean."  
  
Wolverine was silent, but Cyclops saw him clench his jaw. Logan nosed the aircraft to land near where the radar said the Dragonballs would be. They came to rest just outside of what looked to be a large mansion. Already, it looked like a portion of it was on fire. The scene around them was complete chaos. People were running and screaming from the structure. Between that and the spreading fire, the two X-men heard gunshots and explosions from within. It was fast turning into a nightmarish war zone.  
  
A man with a bleeding head wound stumbled towards them. He was dressed in a very expensive manner and was mumbling something about a fire goddess stealing his prize pieces of art. Wolverine grabbed him and spun him around.  
  
"Where is she?!" Logan's claws were unsheathed and pointed at the man's face.  
  
"I, uh, I don't know. She was trying to take my spheres! I paid too much for them for some thief to just nab them, but she, well, there was fire and then, oh, Kame, I don't know!" the well-dressed man started to black out.  
  
Wolverine let out a ferocious growl and started to shake the man. Cyclops grabbed his arm and said, "Let him go, Wolverine. He's in no shape to tell us. Come on! We're wasting time."  
  
Wolverine threw the man to the ground and made his way after his teammate into the burning structure. They got to an inner garden of sorts just in time to see the Dark Phoenix launch herself into the air.  
  
"Jean!" "Jeannie!" both men cried after her. To their amazement the Dark Phoenix stopped and faced them.  
  
"So, you two fools followed me out here. I should have guessed. When will you ever learn?" The Dark Phoenix flung a fireball down at them. They had just enough time to dive for cover when the garden turned into an inferno.  
  
Scott pulled himself up from the scorched rubble. For one instant, he held the creature's gaze, but she only turned her head and laughed manically before flying off. He turned to head back to the ship. Wolverine was still staring after the long trail of dissipating fire the Dark Phoenix had just left behind. "Jean.," he whispered.  
  
################################################################  
  
"Well, that makes five she now has. This isn't going very well, is it?" Bulma asked to no one in particular. "But at least we know where's she's heading. And judging by my calculations, we should be able to get there before she does."  
  
They neared another small island. This one didn't look to be inhabited. Storm thanked the gods for this small providence. She set the Blackbird down and instructed them all to disembark. The Jet was a safe distance away from the Dragonball, she hoped, in a secluded cove of sorts. They hiked a short mile to where the stone Dragonball lay.  
  
"Well, what do we do now, Earth-woman?" Vegeta asked the X-man. His very tone set her on edge. She truly prayed he was as powerful as Krillin said he was because she would not be able to tolerate him for any other reason.  
  
"We take the Dragonball and get out of here."  
  
"That's your brilliant plan? We snatch the stupid thing and run?!" Vegeta started laughing. "I, for one, am not going to get up and run like some kind of silly human."  
  
Storm scowled. If SHE was having this much trouble controlling her temper, how would Wolverine react to his obnoxious presence? She was tempted to show him just what this "silly" human could do when the Saiyan suddenly clammed up and stared at a particular point in the sky. A split second later Krillin did the same thing. "What is it? What do you see?"  
  
Neither answered her, but Bulma glanced down at the radar. "I'd say it's her and she's coming this way fast. We better get out of here and soon."  
  
But it was too late, the Dark Phoenix had spotted them and sped up her approach. Within moments, the four of them were staring into the heart of the goddess.  
  
"Well, well, well. So you came too, Ororo? Pity, I had not planned on killing you, but your interference will make that necessary." The tone of the Dark Phoenix sent chills down Bulma's spine. For a moment, she was paralyzed with fear. Her eyes instinctively sought out Vegeta. He was staring back at her. As their eyes met, she felt strength come back into her limbs and defiance enter her heart. They both turned towards the Dark Phoenix at the same time.  
  
"And you?! A Saiyan here on Earth? I thought your pitiful race had been exterminated years ago." The Dark Phoenix tilted her head and smirked down at the small warrior.  
  
Bulma saw Vegeta flinch, then every muscle on his body tensed.  
  
"You want a piece of me, you overgrown pidgeon?! Well, here I come!"  
  
"Vegeta, no!" all three of them cried, but it was too late. Without seriously powering up, Vegeta flew at the figure of Jean Grey only to be easily swatted down to the ground.  
  
"Hmm. You Saiyans never were all that bright. Now give me that Dragonball or are you going to give me the pleasure of taking it from you?"  
  
Bulma ran over to where Vegeta was pulling himself up off the sand. "Get away from me, woman! I'm fine!" He thrust her hand away from him, but he didn't do it too hard.  
  
Both turned back to Krillin and Storm. Krillin was holding the Dragonball and was trying to power up. Storm, on the other hand, was hovering about ten feet off the ground, white eyes shining, and bringing forth a monster of a typhoon. She lashed out at the Dark Phoenix with a giant tornado. It passed by the goddess like a gentle breeze. Bulma saw something flash and hit Storm who plummeted to the ground.  
  
Krillin let forth a giant energy blast from his hands. It was easily deflected back at him. He jumped out of the way, but not before the concussive blast of his own attack threw him fifteen feet to land hard on the ground. With Krillin out the way, the Dragonball he had protected flew toward the Dark Phoenix, turning orange on its journey.  
  
She gave a short laugh as she turned back towards them. "Pathetic," she said and flew off again.  
  
Vegeta was about to chase her and show her who was pathetic when he heard the Capsule Corporation jet that was supposed to be carrying the dark woman's friends land on the beach beside them. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 19  
  
"Is everyone all right?" Cyclops asked, but what he meant to say was "Is everyone still alive?" He and Wolverine had arrived at the very last of the confrontation just in time to see Krillin fall and the Dark Phoenix rocket off.  
  
Bulma was helping Storm to her feet. Krillin was slowly walking towards them across the sand. Vegeta was staring after the Phoenix. "Yeah, I think we're okay," Bulma told Scott as he walked up.  
  
"Where's the Dragonball? Did she take it?" Cyclops asked, but the defeated look in their eyes gave him his answer.  
  
"Of course she took it, fool human." Vegeta bit out. He was still suffering the sting of the Dark Phoenix's words. How did that thing even know about Saiyans? One thing was for sure, she was a lot more powerful than he originally thought. He was inwardly kicking himself for making such a stupid mistake as charging at the monster without powering up first. It wouldn't be a mistake he would likely repeat. Vegeta had a sudden frightening bout of insecurity, a feeling he had not felt since childhood not even when Frieza blew a whole through him. He instinctively turned to Bulma.  
  
"Woman! What was that thing?! Your 'evil rampaging goddess?' How did you get your stupid self involved with such a being? You are not only ugly, but more foolish than I thought possible." Vegeta spit the words at her, making each word sound like a separate nasty attack. He briefly surprised himself at the ferocity of his words. He truly wasn't that angry with her nor did he really have any intention of upsetting her. Yet, he overcompensated for what he felt was a growing weakness towards her.  
  
Bulma felt tears well up in her eyes. "You stupid Saiyan! I hate you! I wish that thing had."  
  
Wolverine interrupted. "I don't know who you are, Bub, but you better lay off the lady here. It's not her fault Jean came lookin' for the Dragonballs."  
  
Vegeta swiveled to face the newcomer. He wanted to kick something and kick it hard. Since he couldn't kick his intended target, himself, he picked a fight with the next available one. "Shut up, human. I do not need you to bother with my affairs. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, most powerful warrior in the universe!"  
  
"You sure do like to hear yourself talk," Wolverine responded. "And I don't give a rat's ass who you are. You just better stay away from the girl."  
  
"And you're going to make me?" Vegeta smirked at him.  
  
"Cut it out, you two. We need to go after Jean." Cyclops stated at the two engaged in a testosterone powerplay.  
  
Storm agreed with Cyclops although secretly she wanted Wolverine to teach the arrogant warrior a lesson or two. But that would have to wait until after they confronted the Phoenix and if they could survive the ordeal. Storm started to make her way to the Blackbird when Bulma jogged up to her. She wiped away a few angry tears. "Wait, Storm. We need to catch up to her quick. She's halfway to the final Dragonball now. I've got something that might speed up the Blackbird enough to maybe even beat her there."  
  
Krillin watched Wolverine and Vegeta eye each other with undisguised dislike before Vegeta turned to say, "Enough with all this. I'm going after her, and I don't need any of you tagging along." He powered up and flew off into the sky.  
  
Wolverine turned to Krillin and said, "Friend of yours?"  
  
"N-no! Vegeta's a maniac! I had a chance to kill him once, but Goku stopped me. I still don't understand why he wanted Vegeta to live."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure either. That guy ain't nuthin' but trouble. I don't know if I'd want that guy on my side in a fight anyway."  
  
"Yeah, well, you sure don't want him against you either."  
  
Wolverine looked back at the sky where both Jean and Vegeta had taken off. Against his will, he wished the Saiyan good luck.  
  
#############################################################  
  
Bulma had attached some kind of after-burner rockets to the outside of the Blackbird. They were just one of the "special projects" she brought along in her private container of capsules.  
  
"See, you just hit this button here and you blast off at warp speed!"  
  
"Okay, everyone in! We've got to move quick, people!" Cyclops commanded. "Where's Vegeta?"  
  
Wolverine stuck a thumb at the direction the Phoenix flew. "Dumb guy musta had a deathwish."  
  
Only Krillin noticed the concerned look that crossed Bulma's face. Does she have something for this guy? He wondered. But, he couldn't think about it for long because when Storm had Bulma hit the button, he was blasted back into his seat so hard it momentarily scrambled his thoughts.  
  
Taking a slight shortcut that Bulma somehow knew about, they neared the island where the final Dragonball was. It was smaller than the rest and also uninhabited. When they landed, it was obvious that the Phoenix nor Vegeta had arrived yet. This time though, the plan wasn't to "snatch and run." They were going to fight and die if they had to, but they were going to stop the Dark Phoenix. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 20  
  
A mixture of rage and shame fueled Vegeta's sudden burst of speed, understandably caused by the Dark Phoenix's stinging comments, especially when she lumped him in with the rest of those "pathetic" warriors. Although he couldn't get an accurate ki reading because of her strange type of power and therefore had no solid evidence to support his opinion, he knew as the Prince of All Saiyans he was far from pathetic. At least, as a warrior, he corrected as a sudden twinge of regret knifed through him. Bulma, he thought. Kame, why could she affect him so?  
  
Bulma was the most infuriating creature in the universe. She was physically absolutely as weak as a kitten, but she acted as though SHE was the one descended from royal Saiyan blood. Vegeta thought back to Yamcha's words that Bulma fancied herself a princess of sorts. Yeah, in need of a prince, he smirked. Well, whatever she was, she was a royal pain in the ass. She was constantly challenging him with her sarcastic, sometimes furious wit. And speaking of her wit, Vegeta grudgingly admitted she possessed one of the greatest minds he had ever had the rare privilege of meeting. Her mechanical ability went way beyond impressive. She was fantastic! And it was obvious where she got that from. It was one of the few reasons he decided not to do away with her whole family.  
  
But, there were other reasons, he knew. That moment on the beach when he had sought out her eyes and the electric shock of strength that filled him when they finally met. He recalled that possessive feeling that made him fly after her on this crazy, possibly suicidal quest, and it wasn't just about the gravity room upgrade either as he had previously try to fool himself into believing. Vegeta came to the sudden very real conclusion that he was fighting this fight for Bulma. He knew the Phoenix creature could easily kill her, and he couldn't let that happen. Flying through the air, he could almost feel her again in his arms, sobbing and shaking with cold, as he flew her back to the compound after her almost plunge to her death on his island. Yet another realization washed over him as he remembered exactly why he had thought it so necessary to show that place to her, to secretly need her to share it with him.  
  
"Damn," he cursed. Vegeta growled low in his throat. "All this funny emotion shit is slowing me down. I need to concentrate on powering up."  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth and forced himself to fly even faster, easily breaking the sound barrier. Deep inside, although logic told him it was impossible, he felt lighter and freer than ever before. He had a new purpose other than achieving Super-Saiyan. It was to beat down this fire bitch so he could get back to his training. And to Bulma.  
  
###############################################################  
  
Vegeta knew he was just about to approach her from behind. As he did so, he powered up for a giant ki blast even while flying at such a high rate of speed. The Dark Phoenix's enormous firebird form was just appearing over the horizon. The air around him crackled with energy as he gathered it all in. The waves below became as smooth as glass even with the sonic concussion, and then leapt up in giant columns almost as high as the clouds themselves as he raised his ki. Finally, he felt ready.  
  
The Dark Phoenix turned around just as the energy ball hit her and sent her crashing through the water below. Vegeta hovered above and smirked, very pleased with himself. It seemed all his training in the Gravity Room had paid off, and it had only taken one blast! But, to his horror, the water began to churn and boil and a glow as bright as the sun emanated from beneath its surface. He sprang back in the air just as a very angry goddess re-emerged in all her fiery glory.  
  
"WHO DARES?!" The Dark Phoenix's eyes were open abnormally wide and were completely white, and a look of pure fury was written across her fine features.  
  
'I do, you overblown fire bitch!" Vegeta cried.  
  
"You die, Saiyan!" A series of massive energy blasts erupted from the firebird aimed Vegeta. But, as he dodged each one, her growing rage and frustration only added to the ferocity of her attacks, especially when he managed to nail her with an energy attack of his own.  
  
The battle was quick moving in the skies as each opponent darted through the clouds, trying to gain an advantage. Even with her enormous size, the Phoenix was remarkably nimble and fleet. But, Vegeta was just that much quicker although he just narrowly missed being incinerated on more than one close call.  
  
Vegeta momentarily looked down to get some bearings. "SHIT!" he cried when he saw they were only about a mile out from the island. He could see the Blackbird on the beach. He could even feel Krillin's relatively weak ki. That meant Bulma was nearby. He needed to step up his attacks. When he turned back to his opponent, she was grinning at him insanely.  
  
"In all my journeys, never have I met a Saiyan as feisty as you, little one!" the Dark Phoenix smirked.  
  
"How the hell do you know about Saiyans, firebird?" Vegeta retorted, taking the brief time to power up a final attack.  
  
"I know because I have battled your kind before. In your quest to dominate the universe, or at least destroy what you can't conquer, you've made powerful enemies. Enemies powerful enough to call upon my great power to vanquish you. Time and time again you monkeys try to acquire the crystal only to have me swat you down like the flies you are!" The Dark Phoenix threw her head back and laughed.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" He needed only a little more time, her words fueling his attack.  
  
The Dark Phoenix merely nodded. "That may be, but you're beginning to annoy me with your foolish attempts to stop me from acquiring that Dragonball. You see, little monkey," she paused with a smile on her face, "you're already too late."  
  
As Vegeta launched his attack, the wings of the firebird came up at him and batted back his own attack. His eyes widened in shock as the blast threw him towards the island and into the realm of unconsciousness. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 21  
  
The group of X-men plus Bulma and Krillin were on the beach of the island of the final Dragonball discussing strategy. The after-burner rockets were still smoking from their recent use, but it hadn't bought them much extra time.  
  
"What about senzu beans?" Bulma excitedly asked as the thought occurred to her.  
  
"I don't think we have time to get them from Korrin." Krillin glumly replied. The magical healing beans would have come in handy for sure. "I don't even think we can contact Yajirobe to bring us some. He wouldn't have enough time either."  
  
"None us have enough time, Bub," Wolverine said through clenched teeth. The situation was not looking good, and unless something dramatic happened, it was certainly looking unwinnable. "Where's Chuck when you really need him?"  
  
Storm frowned. "Lying on a lab table lost in his mind, Logan. We are all that stand before Jean and her coveted Dragonball. We must form a strategy now! While there is still time!"  
  
"Um, could we bury it?" Bulma said, hopefully. "At least it'll buy us some time while she digs for it."  
  
"The Dark Phoenix won't be stopped by a few feet of sand." Cyclops said harshly. "Look, we've got limited options here. We've.."  
  
Krillin finished his sentence. "Run out of time. Look!" He pointed at a glowing patch of sky coming towards the island as the Dark Phoenix approached. They all began to brace themselves, and Krillin powered up. Suddenly, a huge glowing ball hit the Phoenix, and she plummeted into the water.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Cyclops and Wolverine both cried simultaneously.  
  
"That, my friends, is our resident Saiyan Prince, Vegeta." Krillin replied. He glanced at Bulma who he noticed was puffing up with pride. When she caught his look, she scowled and turned back to the arial battle. There was no time for celebratory joy because the Phoenix burst from the water in a matter of moments. The team watched the energy duel with determined fascination although only Krillin seemed to follow the exchange with ease. The two combatants were coming nearer to the island as they tossed energy blasts at each other, and Cyclops yelled for Bulma to take cover, which she promptly did. Peeping through her patch of bushes and weeds she saw the two duelists stop to exchange some small conversation. Then, Vegeta launched a massive attack. All of them heard her scream his name when the Dark Phoenix repelled it and sent the Prince crashing into the ground.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
"Kame, kame, kame, kame, oh kame, please don't let him be dead!" Bulma cried as she scrabbled among the sand dunes to Vegeta's landing site. She skidded to her knees next to his body, and then was suddenly thrown on top of him as the Phoenix's first blast hit the rest of her friends. As she righted herself, terrified she had injured him further, she saw dimly, out of the corner of her eye, flashes of red beams and the thunder of lightning, even the occasional ki blast of Krillin's.  
  
Despite the explosions and shaking of the island, Bulma tenderly wiped sand off of Vegeta's face. "Vegeta! It's Bulma. You've got to listen to me. Get UP! She's coming, and you're our only hope! Please, Vegeta!"  
  
In her urgency, Bulma grabbed his hand and held it fast. Through the tears slipping down her face, she saw how scorched his uniform was and the scrape marks from impacting the sand. She had no clue if he was internally injured, but she didn't think so. She'd seen him do ten times worse to himself whenever he blew up the Gravity Room. A blast that threatened to sink the entire island again threw Bulma on top of Vegeta, but this time she braced her other arm across his body to shelter him. It was in this position and as a result of the earth shaking that Vegeta opened his eyes and saw her.  
  
"Wha...? Bulma?" Another blast and through his blurry vision and dizzy head, he felt her tense again seeming to protect him with whatever small shield her body would make. Bulma looked down at his groggy expression and a wave of relief washed over her.  
  
"Vegeta! You've got to get up! The X-men are being beaten up pretty bad out there and Krillin looks like he can't last much longer!"  
  
"I'm trying to, woman! It's amazing I survived considering it WAS my own attack!"  
  
"And what would have happened if you hadn't?! Hmmm, mighty Prince?! We'd be shit out of luck, that's what! NOW GET UP! I've seen you take way worse than this."  
  
Vegeta managed to prop himself up for a few moments, but only with Bulma furiously tugging on him to stand. He was intensely disgusted with himself for being so momentarily weak, but he really WAS glad he'd survived. He flopped back down as his body gave in.  
  
"Bulma. Bulma!" Vegeta pulled a little back on his hand, sending her to her knees next to him. "Enough! I have to rest and power up and when I do I'll be stronger than before!"  
  
"Stronger! We can't wait, Vegeta! She's down to just Wolverine! Right now, they're just talking, but he's definitely not as powerful as you! If she summons that Dragon.." Her voice trailed off, and she was definitely on the edge of hysterics.  
  
"Hey! Hey, stop that!" Vegeta cried, but she was suddenly on him crying her eyes out. He put an arm around her in an effort to calm her. She quieted quickly and pushed back away from him. For an instant, he loathed letting her go.  
  
"I'm going to buy you the time you need, Vegeta. I just remembered one of my 'special projects.' Let's just hope it works because I've never actually tested it." Bulma reached into her pocket for her collection of emergency capsules. She backed off about fifteen yards as Vegeta curiously watched. But, what emerged shocked him so much he thought his eyes would bug out of his head. It was an enormous cannon mounted on a swiveling base with a seat and console to aim it. The size of it was incredible as it reached almost the entire width of the island.  
  
"Bulma, what the hell is that thing?!"  
  
Bulma turned to him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye and a grin on her face. She winked at him. "It's the Bulma Briefs version of the Gallik Gun! Let's just see how the bitch handles this!"  
  
The Gallik Gun was, at this stage in his life, his most powerful energy attack, usually reserved for vaporizing planets. Vegeta's mouth moved, but no sound came out. 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 22  
  
As Bulma was racing towards an unconscious Vegeta, the Dark Phoenix made her way to the remaining members gathering strength on the beach. She sighed.  
  
"You pitiful wretches, you persist in these vain attempts to stop me. You do not even know my purpose!"  
  
"It's got something to do with the Dragon, right, Jeannie?" Wolverine snarled.  
  
"So you are smarter than you appear, Wolverine." She grinned down at him. "Still, I can't have you interfering anymore. You X-men always try to ruin my good time."  
  
Cyclops yelled, "Where's Jean, you monster?!"  
  
The Dark Phoenix clicked her tongue in a tsk-tsking sound. "Always trying to save the woman you love. She's trapped in here," she touched her temple, "where I can inflict whatever torture I want."  
  
"Why?!" Scott cried back.  
  
"Because, you fool, she kept me locked up in a cage since assuming my power and my memories from your dead lover, the Goblin Queen! Jean was always meant to be mine, Cyclops, as you and your worthless teammates have always known and feared in the deepest recesses of your souls. There in the darkness I dwelt and so it was to the Darkness I returned!" Her eyes narrowed, and she grinned. Her voice was dark and ominous. "And to the darkness I will send you."  
  
The Dark Phoenix fanned her wings and a tremendous blast hit the beach. Storm and Krillin took to the air while Wolverine and Cyclops dove out of the way, but still ended up being thrown a few yards. Cyclops immediately unleashed the full fury of his eyebeams as did Storm her lightning.  
  
"Won't we hurt your girlfriend?!" Krillin cried out to Cyclops.  
  
Scott's jaw was set in a harsh grimace. "We came to save Jean, but we've got to stop the Dark Phoenix above all. Jean would understand. We do what we have to for the good of the universe."  
  
Krillin nodded and let out his own powerful energy attack. The three teammates battled against the Phoenix for what seemed to be an eternity to Wolverine. He couldn't get close enough to her when she was hovering so far above the sand unleashing her blasts. All he could do was dodge and wait for an opening.  
  
"I've had enough, Weather Witch!" The Dark Phoenix focused her attack on Storm. She enclosed Ororo in a box of fire and hurtled it to the ground. Storm's greatest fear was of small spaces, and she started screaming for someone to release her as Jean made a fist and tightened the box. When she clenched it, it exploded in a concussive blast of light and power and upon dissipating left only the quiet, unconscious X-woman.  
  
"Your turn, lover." Again, raising her hand, Cyclops levitated off the ground, a swirl of fire engulfing him. Wolverine tried to free his teammate, but the fire violently repelled him. She flung the cocoon-like Cyclops high the sky where she let him plummet into the ocean. Krillin raced out to sea to retrieve him by hauling him up by the back of his collar and depositing his senseless self on shore. When he looked up a giant fireball was heading towards him. He just had enough time to put up a block to prevent from becoming ashes, but the power behind the attack was too powerful, and he felt himself blacking out.  
  
"That just leaves you and me, Wolverine," the Dark Phoenix was smiling again, real joy framed on her face. She alighted to the ground and walked over to the solitary X-man. She stopped merely inches away from him and placed her hands on his muscular chest. He didn't flinch a muscle only stared at her with a strangled expression in his eyes.  
  
"Jean.."  
  
"Of all the X-men, you intrigue me the most, Wolverine. You and I are such kindred spirits. It was you who knew of the great power behind the Dragonballs, and it was through our bond that I even learned of them."  
  
"Our bond?"  
  
"Yes, rare creatures like ourselves are always connected somehow. You've always felt an affinity for this human host, haven't you?"  
  
He didn't nod, but she knew she spoke the truth. "I'm nothing like you," he said. 'You're insane."  
  
The Dark Phoenix laughed at that. "Oh, come now. You've never felt the hot swelling of rage in your blood? You've never heard the fear of others around you sing to you? I know you have. I can feel it in you. The Darkness. Only you know why I seek the Dragon."  
  
"And what would that be?" Wolverine was trying not to be affected by the proximity of his friend/goddess, but he couldn't help admitting how terribly beautiful she was, her hair wreathed in flames, her now green eyes glowing.  
  
"To behold such a creature, a creature much like myself, to hold its life- force, its power, and to snuff it out like that!" She made a quick gesture of her hand in a cutting motion.  
  
"What's with you and all the destruction, Phoenix? Why not put your powers for good?"  
  
"Good involves restraint, Wolverine. I've been caged long enough. I wish to enjoy the cosmos once more!"  
  
"Then why not through luvin' it?"  
  
The Phoenix sneered and turned away. "Love. Always your pathetic species prattles on about love." She turned back to face him. "It's overrated."  
  
"No, hun. It isn't. See, luvin' Jean's what got me through some tough nights. Sure, she loves that jerk Cyclops, but I can't help that. I love her anyway. And luvin' her is why I've got to stop you. No more blood on her hands."  
  
"You would sacrifice the woman you love so she wouldn't kill anymore?" She asked incredulously. She stepped back a pace to study him even though she didn't have to use her human eyes to see him. Wolverine hardened his face, and deep down, his heart, but in the next moment was out like a light on the ground.  
  
The Dark Phoenix leaned over him and shook her head. "Now, we can't have that, can we?" She again took to the air to hop over to where the final Dragonball was resting when she saw the muzzle of a giant cannon pointed at her. She had only time to blink in her confusion before the blast took her out. 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 23  
  
"A little more. Just a little more. There! I've got you now!" Bulma pushed the trigger and felt the giant cannon throw its energy shell at the Dark Phoenix. Vegeta's eyes followed the attack until it hit home, and it when it did it blew so much sand up that even he and Bulma had to shield their eyes. It felt like they were in the middle of a neutron bomb blast without the horrible photo-flash that vaporized people.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Vegeta yelled. When the dust cleared, the Dark Phoenix was still standing, but she was definitely swaying. Without a sound, she collapsed to the ground. Bulma was whooping and hollering with joy. She ran over and hugged him, and he felt himself return the embrace, feeling extremely proud of her. He wasn't jealous because he figured the machine had actually done the blast and not her own power, so he was still stronger than she was even though she had managed to take the goddess out where he had failed.  
  
Without thinking and still on the happiness high of her having her gun actually work and even be so effective, Bulma kissed Vegeta on the lips. That stopped him! Instantly, he scowled and backed off of her.  
  
"What the hell was that for, woman?!" He yelled. For a moment, Bulma thought he was going to wipe his mouth against his sleeve, then probably kill her.  
  
"Oh, it was just a KISS, you stupid ignoramus!" She answered, sounding very annoyed with him all of a sudden.  
  
"I know what it WAS. I asked what was it for!" Bulma thought he looked angry, but then suddenly wasn't so sure.  
  
"Because I felt like it! Kame, is that a crime? You think that'd you'd be happy, too, that MY Gallik Gun took her down!"  
  
Vegeta ignored that last jibe. "You felt like kissing me?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but don't expect a repeat performance. I mean, not after the way you're always treating me and yelling at me all the time."  
  
"Yelling at you is not the same as killing you, you stupid woman."  
  
"What the hell does that suppose to mean?!" Bulma was getting frustrated and angry, but she was really just trying to cover up wanting to kiss him again.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "You think I treat you poorly because I yell at you when you don't do something right. Hmpf. You have no idea."  
  
"I guess I must NEVER do anything right because you're always yelling! And, another thing... Hey! Wait a minute! You're yelling at me for kissing you! What, I didn't even do that right?!"  
  
"No, I think it goes more like this!" Vegeta grabbed her and kissed her hard. In it, lay all the pent up passion and tension the two had been feeling.  
  
They continued to kiss, tongues deeply exploring, hands and arms alternatively grasping and roving when a voice above them said, "How very touching! LUST at its finest, I'm sure!"  
  
Vegeta tried to shelter Bulma from the impending blast, but he was only partially able to block it with his body. Bulma screamed in pain in his arms and collapsed against him. Vegeta was able to fly her over a sand dune where he hastily set her down before the next blast struck. She looked at him with extreme suffering in her eyes before they fluttered shut. "Bulma," he whispered as his hand had just enough time to stroke her smooth cheek. He was enraged now beyond anything he had previously experienced. Yelling at the top of his lungs, he charged.  
  
Vegeta's attack momentarily caught the Phoenix off guard, and he landed a solid punch on her cheek. He followed it with as many blows as his super speed and strength would allow. He backhanded her and kicked her. He brought his double fists down on her back, only to knee her in the stomach. The Dark Phoenix was stunned. She finally thrust him away from her.  
  
His hair and eyes flashed for a split second, blonde and blue. "You'll pay for hurting Bulma, bitch!"  
  
"And who's going to pay me for hurting you?" The Dark Phoenix flung a fireball at him, but Vegeta was too quick. He wrapped his fingers around her throat and squeezed, but when their eyes met, he was suddenly overcome with most invasive feeling in his mind.  
  
"Little Saiyan, you're no match for the likes of me!" She watched the Prince fall to the ground clutching his mind screaming at her to get out. The Phoenix only tightened her hold.  
  
################################################################  
  
Krillin came to on the beach under a blanket of sand. He struggled to sit up and blink away his throbbing headache. He was shaking his head to clear it when he saw something glinting out of the corner of his eye. Great Kame! It was all six of the Dragonballs that the Dark Phoenix had been carrying. For whatever reason, she dropped them. And there was giant crater where half the island had been! Luckily, he saw the three X-men still unconscious on the still existing portion. At least it looked like Wolverine was waking up because Krillin heard him groan. The half-buried Cyclops twitched an arm, and Storm also looked to be stirring. Krillin dragged himself up and walked to the beach. In a few moments, the three X- men stood beside him. All of them looked like they had seen better days. Costumes were torn; scorch marks marred their bodies; Scott was holding his ribs.  
  
"Dragonballs," Krillin said.  
  
"Where's Phoenix?" Cyclops asked.  
  
Krillin nodded to the sand dune behind them. "She's right over there. She's duking it out with Vegeta again, and boy is he mad! His power level has nearly tripled!"  
  
"Come on," Cyclops said. "Let's get all seven of these things and get out of here."  
  
Wolverine started up the sand dune with the intention of crossing over to where the action was. "I'm not leaving her, Cyke."  
  
"Logan! Do not pursue this!" Storm cried. She realized now they couldn't possibly take Jean down without further assistance, but Wolverine had already disappeared from view. Scott sighed and bent down to grab two Dragonballs. Each carrying two, they headed for the seventh, also in the direction of the Phoenix and the fighting. 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 24  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Get out of my mind!" Vegeta screamed in agony.  
  
"You Saiyans were all the same. Always increasing your power through physical fighting. Focusing the energy around you into ki attacks. But, you have always neglected the one muscle that had a real chance of improving your pitiful species. Your mind." The Dark Phoenix was on the ground now, standing over the shuddering Saiyan, who was clutching his head and crazed with pain.  
  
"All beings have the potential for psychic attacks. Even the weakest fighter could easily overpower you with a single blow to your mind. You monkeys only concentrated on one small insignificant piece, and even that you're not much good at." She kneeled down next to him. "Little prince, you've never faced a goddess before. There is so much you cannot fathom that I can accomplish with the same ease with which you draw breath. You never had a chance. How can you possibly defeat the ultimate guardian of life, the chaos-bringer?"  
  
Vegeta brought his hands down to his sides and clenched his fists. "Get. Out. Of. My. HEAD!" He backhanded her with as much strength as he could muster. Her head snapped to the side, swung back, and tilted to one side. The Phoenix narrowed her eyes and frowned.  
  
"Such passion. Such stupidity." The Phoenix was suddenly very bored with her little sport. "I have better things to do."  
  
She was about to stand when she was tackled from behind by Wolverine. The distraction momentarily freed Vegeta from the Phoenix's psychic hold. Wolverine had rolled Jean over and was straddling her, his claws pressing into the skin of her throat. The Phoenix laughed. "Don't you know I like to be on top, Wolverine!"  
  
Her eyes glowed, and she was about to unleash an attack when Vegeta grabbed her by hair, yanked her from beneath Wolverine, swung her overhead, and slammed her down onto the sand hard enough to leave a crater.  
  
"That's for invading my mind, bitch!" Vegeta stomped on her face. "That's for hurting Bulma!" He followed it with a ki blast. "And that's just because I'm angry!"  
  
The Prince looked over at Wolverine. "She's all yours." He turned and walked back to where Bulma was at, not waiting for the Dark Phoenix to rise. However, Bulma was not where he left her, only a trail through the sand where she had apparently dragged herself over the next dune. Frantically, he ran after her.  
  
Bulma was huddled by the seventh Dragonball, clutching it with her hands and arguing with the rest of the X-men and Krillin who were carrying the other six. When she saw him, she stopped what she was saying and beamed up at him.  
  
"So you survived, eh, Vegeta?" Krillin asked.  
  
Vegeta ignored him. "What are you standing around for? Call the Dragon!"  
  
"That's just what I was saying!" Bulma agreed. "I said, 'We need to call the Dragon so that...hey, wait a minute why do YOU want it called?!," she asked him warily.  
  
"Because, you baka, so I can wish for immortality and take her down once and for all!"  
  
"Always with the immortality! Forget it, Vegeta! I'd rather destroy the Dragonballs like they want to before I'd ever imagine the world cursed with your eternal presence!" Bulma retorted.  
  
"Listen, woman! Shut your yapping mouth! We've got to act quick!" Vegeta threw his arms in the air in frustration. As if on cue, the smoldering, but still breathing body of Wolverine thudded to the ground nearby. The ground shook, and the form of the firebird dominated the sky. In another moment, the dark goddess was hovering above them, anger and annoyance coming off of her in great waves. Cyclops, Storm, Krillin, and Vegeta exchanged glances. As a unit, they turned to take her on.  
  
The four fought with Cyclops using his eyebeams at the maximum power. Storm threw giant tornadoes, ice storms, and lightning at her. Krillin formed as many destructo disks as he could and threw the spinning energy blades at her. Vegeta hit her with multiple ki blasts since she was too hot to get close to without incinerating himself, but he was holding back. He took the moment to think. She'd told him that Saiyans had only learned one small portion of psychic attacks, the ability to draw in the energy around them and force it back into an attack. He backed off from the fight and concentrated on doing just that.  
  
The other three were surprised when the Dark Phoenix stopped short and whirled on Vegeta. Krillin's mouth dropped open at the sight in front of him. Vegeta was absorbing energy at an incredible rate of speed. In fact, though it must have been an optical illusion, it looked like the tail of the Phoenix was being channeled right into him. The air around him crackled and split, dimmed and brightened. The aura of the Phoenix seemed to be focusing itself around Vegeta as he began to glow in flashes. Even his hair was taking on the bright yellow glow of the Phoenix fire. Krillin could barely gauge his ki, it was so high, and it showed no sign of stopping.  
  
"What are you DOING?" The Phoenix cried, looking very much in pain and distress.  
  
Vegeta let out a giant scream as the sudden whooshing sound of a Super Saiyan rose above the burning rushing sound of the firebird. He looked down at them with blue eyes and glowing crackling hair. He stopped yelling and just smirked.  
  
"Oh, NOW you're going to get it!" He launched himself at her with a full Super Saiyan assault.  
  
"But how did you do that?!" The Dark Phoenix cried, breathless even though she didn't need to breathe to survive.  
  
"You said it yourself, you big piece of pigeon crap, that Saiyans only knew one psychic attack. I simply FED off of you. And when you insulted me and my race, and particularly when you hurt Bulma, you opened up a capacity for power I never knew I had. Now, it's feather-plucking time!"  
  
He was about to launch an attack when a giant spaceship appeared overhead. The X-men seemed to recognize it, but Vegeta and Krillin only stopped and stared in amazement. The Dark Phoenix even rolled her eyes. "Great, my favorite Imperial Guard has come to play."  
  
Krillin turned to Storm, "Who's that?"  
  
"That would be the Empress Lilandra of the Shi'ar empire and her Imperial Guard."  
  
"What do they want?"  
  
"They've come to destroy the Dark Phoenix. Again." Storm and the rest of the X-men backed up as a giant light illuminated on the bottom of the ship. Even Vegeta flew back a little ways. As the energy blast hit her, the last sound they heard was her laughing. In her place was a giant hole, filling with seawater. Vegeta panicked when he realized that Bulma had also been down there, but she was safe on another sand dune and was busy rearranging the Dragonballs. A few green flashes appeared on the beach, and a woman dressed in some sort of metallic armor and flowing cape surrounded by as strange a group of freaks as he'd ever seen made their way to the rest of the group. Still a Super Saiyan, he flew down to investigate. 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 25  
  
"Cyclops. Storm." Lilandra nodded at her old acquaintances. "I wish I came under better circumstances."  
  
"Wolverine. He's pretty hurt." Scott said, gesturing towards his injured teammate.  
  
"My people are already remedying that." A couple of members of the Imperial Guard stood over Logan, and one of them looked to be infusing him with some sort of healing energy.  
  
Vegeta set down next to them, still glowing and making the strange whooshing sound. Lilandra stared at him in cold recognition. He glared in return.  
  
"What's your problem? You've never seen a Saiyan before?"  
  
"My people cut off all contact with your race eons ago. We were actually quite pleased when that slime Frieza eliminated your power-hungry race and saved us the trouble," Lilandra bit out icily. The rest of the Imperial Guard looked on him with undisguised digust.  
  
Vegeta's aura crackled with indignation. "I'll have you know you stand before Vegeta, the PRINCE of all the Saiyans!"  
  
"And I am Lilandra, EMPRESS of the Shi'ar EMPIRE! Until now, I didn't think any of your kind still inhabited this dimension. You are a terror and a threat!"  
  
Cyclops coughed and interrupted. "I'm sure you didn't come here to pick a fight, Lilandra. Could you tell us anything about Professor X? Were you able to bring him back?"  
  
Lilandra tore her gaze from the Saiyan. She cast her eyes down and looked very sad. "No, I was not able to reach him. A few telepaths in my Guard are with him now, but I fear that he may never." She trailed off.  
  
The captain of the Guard known to Storm and Cyclops as Gladiator cried out in alarm, "My Empress, the creature is stirring!"  
  
"Get to the Dragonballs!" she ordered.  
  
"How do you know about the Dragonballs?" Storm asked, racing alongside the Empress.  
  
"My people have long dealt with the peaceful Nameks. We have even used their dragon, Porunga, on occasion."  
  
"What are you going to do with them?" Krillin asked the strange alien woman.  
  
"We're going to use the dragon to defeat the Dark Phoenix." Lilandra and her Imperial Guard gathered around Bulma who was staring uncertainly at the crowd. She sought out Vegeta and relaxed when she saw him. She even gave him a lopsided grin when she saw his energy aura and blonde hair.  
  
Lilandra turned to her. "Do you know how to summon the Dragon?"  
  
Bulma nodded cautiously. "DO IT!" Lilandra commanded. Vegeta clenched his fists at her authoritative tone.  
  
"Why?" Bulma stubbornly asked.  
  
Lilandra looked at her with disbelief. She, too, was not used to having her authority questioned. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Because it's our only chance to defeat her."  
  
Bulma pointed a finger at Vegeta. "If HE, couldn't beat her, then why should I believe the Dragon can. It's only as powerful as Kame, and Vegeta's way stronger than that."  
  
Lilandra sighed in exasperation. "Because we will use the Dragon to trap the Phoenix in this." She snapped her fingers and after the resulting green flash dissipated, she held a large ruby-like crystal in her hands.  
  
"What is that?!" Vegeta cried. The energy of the stone was enormous and unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Even Krillin's eyes were wide as saucers.  
  
Cyclops answered for her. "That is the M'Krann crystal. It is the nexus of all realities and the basis of this universe. Jean, or rather the Phoenix, is the guardian of it. This is where the Phoenix force, or the power cosmic, originates."  
  
Vegeta gained the sudden understanding of why his people had sought its power in ages past. Forget the Dragonballs! He should have pursued this! Now as an unstoppable Super Saiyan, nothing could come between him and the stone. He looked up, smirking at his still forming plan, when he caught Bulma watching him again. She looked upset, as if she knew what he was thinking. Against his wishes, he felt his new resolve waver.  
  
Bulma broke their eye contact and returned her attention to her friends and the strange woman. The X-men and Krillin were nodding at her to continue. Vegeta's face was inscrutable now. Sighing, she summoned the Eternal Dragon. "Shenlong, here me! Grant my wish!"  
  
As the sky above turned from a bright blue to an ominous darkness, lightning flashed and the Dragonballs shot up into the air. At the same time, another portion of the sky was trying to become brighter than noon as the Phoenix began to rise out of the sea-filled crater. In a tremendous burst of light and power, both the Dragon and the Dark Phoenix emerged at the same time. Shenlong was enormous, his head brushing the clouds and his tail hovering about 50 feet off the ground. He resembled the traditional Asian dragon, and his eyes were ruby embers. "What is your wish?" his ancient voice boomed to the blue-haired Earth girl. She didn't get to answer because the talons of the Dark Phoenix firebird grabbed the Dragon around the throat, and the two engaged in a duel to the death.  
  
"HELP HIM!" Lilandra shouted at her guard, who along with Krillin and the X- men took off to free the struggling beast. Vegeta watched them all leave. When Bulma looked at him quizzically, he just shrugged while Lilandra regarded him with contempt.  
  
"He must be waiting for his moment," Bulma thought, but she started to worry. Instinctively, she put her body between Lilandra and the Saiyan. His furtive glances at the stone were stressing her out. Vegeta didn't miss the gesture. He scowled. That one little movement, that one step she'd taken and he knew with her injuries even that little bit had been painful, and she'd wrecked his plans. Why?! Why did she have such a hold on him? He was warring inside himself between stealing the crystal and fulfilling his deepest desire or forsaking it and ..fulfilling his 'new' deepest desire.  
  
"Shit!" he thought. It was Old Vegeta versus the New Vegeta on a grander scale than the battle taking place before him. Bulma watched him heedless of the warriors falling from the sky one by one as the Phoenix fought on both fronts. One or two fighters were injured when a piece of the thrashing Dragon struck them. She only had eyes for him. His hair fluctuated between black and blonde as he struggled with his internal demons, between his former life and the one now set before him. Bulma hobbled over to him and placed a hand on his arm. He reacted like she shot electricity through him, and then sighed. Their eyes met slowly, and the shy, tentative, but encouraging smile on her lips sealed his fate. He resigned himself, powered up to Super Saiyan again and took off towards the fight, gathering his ki attack as he flew. 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 26  
  
For the hundredth time, Jean Grey's consciousness just barely pulled back from the brink of insanity, but she felt she was definitely making progress. Jean knew there was a battle raging against her other self. Whatever was taking her on was starting to have an effect. At one point, a huge blast hit her body, and she felt the Phoenix's awareness fade for a moment, at least to the point of momentarily shutting down the physical body. Jean took advantage of that moment and made the most of it. She was currently in the most primitive part of her mind where the rawest of her emotions were kept. From previous possessions, Jean understood the Phoenix's penchant for experiencing powerful emotions. It was like candy to a baby. The astral Jean Grey smiled. The Phoenix wouldn't be able to resist or handle what she was about to do, but the process was very dangerous. She was playing with the primal forces of her mind, and at any moment she could lose control completely. Again, Jean felt another blast hit her body, but this one she recognized. Lilandra was here, and that meant Jean had to work fast because the Shi'ar would only be here for one purpose: to put her down permanently. Not for the first time, she regretted leaving the vantage point the Phoenix had left her where she could dimly see and hear what was going on around her. After a few more attempts, Jean was relatively certain her plan was going to work. She now had only to wait for the perfect moment when the Dark Phoenix was at her weakest.  
  
################################################################  
  
The battle was ferocious. The Dark Phoenix held her grip on the throat of Shenlong with a vicious tenacity, while she simultaneously held the persistent group of warriors at bay. Slowly, she was defeating them one by one and loving the thrill of it all. Soon, she would dance among the dead and inhale the sweet power of the Dragon as it escaped from its disintegrating corpse. Oh, the beauty of carnage! Already, the scent of blood and violence was making her head giddy. All she could do was laugh and laugh!  
  
Vegeta instinctively dodged one of the Imperial Guards as he was hurtled past him, but the man rebounded and was soon flying parallel next to him heading back into the fray. Vegeta glanced at him and was surprised by the violent dislike scrawled across the other warrior's face.  
  
"Get away from me, Saiyan! This is not your fight!"  
  
Vegeta's face darkened. "The hell it isn't! She, or anyone else for the matter," he emphasized, "can't insult a Super Saiyan and get away with it! Now, are you going to fight or are you just going to stare at me like a giant purple dumbass?"  
  
Gladiator barely contained the outrage in his voice. "We will settle this later, monkey!" They both rocketed towards the firebird that was massacring their friends ahead. Gladiator charged headfirst into the fray, but Vegeta held back to finish powering up his attack. He watched with relative disinterest as the fighters fell one after another. Some went quietly, some in endless screams of agony. Judging by the expression on the monster's face, she was enjoying it almost as much as Vegeta liked powering up for his own attack. The one thing the group of fools managed to do was free the Dragon from her grasp. It was now struggling to return to its upright position well away from the firebird. As the last fool collapsed, Vegeta charged. She was all to himself!  
  
################################################################  
  
Lilandra grabbed Bulma's arm and ripped her attention away from the gory scene in the skies. Shaking her, she cried, "Wish the Dragon to force the Phoenix into the crystal!"  
  
Bulma blinked for a second, then grimly nodded. "Shenlong! I'm ready to make my wish!"  
  
The Dragon, now upright once again, turned its intense glowing gaze on her. "Make your wish, human! Be quick!" The ancient voice sounded shaken and tired.  
  
"I wish you to trap the Dark Phoenix inside the M'Krann crystal!"  
  
The Dragon considered her request and shifted its gaze to the Phoenix. After a moment, it answered, "What you ask is not easy for me to achieve." Bulma's face fell, and Lilandra looked stricken.  
  
"But, I will try."  
  
################################################################  
  
Vegeta and the Dark Phoenix faced off. The intensity of the two was so palpable that it caused huge waves to crash in the oceans and the particles of sand on the beach to swirl. Vegeta smiled as he thought of Bulma's cannon still sitting on the beach below.  
  
The Dark Phoenix smiled in contempt. "Do your worst, little one, but know I will savor the taste of your power when I drink it from your smoking corpse."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Hmpf." Then, he brought his hand in front of him, palm up and unleashed his own version of his most powerful attack to date.  
  
"GALLICK GUN!"  
  
################################################################  
  
Jean felt a power hit her like none before. She felt the molecules in her body strain to separate. The screams of the Phoenix became deafening as the creature struggled just to remain alive. It was a perfect moment. Jean unleashed every raw emotion she could and barely shielded her own astral self from the impact. Love, hate, rage, passion, anger, joy, pride and countless others erupted in an endless blast. Jean prayed that her trick would work.  
  
################################################################  
  
Shenlong took advantage of the Dark Phoenix's turmoil and agony as he reached into the blast and grabbed the avian entity by the neck with his powerful Dragon jaws. 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 27  
  
This couldn't be happening! She was a GOD! She was the Power Cosmic Incarnate! She was the living embodiment of the universe! And she was being vanquished. The force from the Saiyan impacted like nothing she'd ever felt before. It wouldn't have been nearly as bad if he had used his powers alone, but somehow the little monkey had channeled her own powers back at her. Literally, the weight of the universe was crushing her. But, somehow she'd managed to withstand it. She might be barely clinging to her immortal life, but she was still standing. Then, the bitch of her host self unleashed a never-ending battery of powerful emotions, effectively scrambling her thoughts as the Dark Phoenix desperately struggled to remain in control.  
  
In fact, the power of human emotions was her only true weakness. It was the sole reason she allowed herself to take possession of the frail beings. As a god of the cold cosmos and more of a living force of power than an actual being, the Phoenix had no emotions of her own. Her sole duty was to safeguard the M'Krann crystal and ensure the survival of this universe, but it was a purpose and nothing more.  
  
And so, when the mighty eternal Dragon, once her prey, now her hunter, closed his mighty spirit jaws around the neck of her flaming firebird form and literally began dragging her across the skies, beaten and dying, she could offer no resistance. The great crystal, the place of her birth, would inevitably become again the place of her death. Its ruby depths beckoned her to safety and comfort, a place where she could heal and leave this miserable world behind. Suddenly, she craved its sanctuary unlike ever before. As the giant Dragon slammed her essence into the stone's hard surface, the Phoenix resigned herself and left the body willing, sinking into the Nexus' welcoming embrace. After all, the Nexus was merely a portal, one she could travel in and out of as she pleased. The Phoenix would return, but first, she would rest.  
  
################################################################  
  
Vegeta did not appreciate Shenlong interfering in his fight, especially snatching his enemy from the fury of his attack. It marked a momentous occasion as his first major attack as a Super Saiyan, and he was greatly impressed with the power and the ease with which he could manipulate the Gallik Gun. Even as he unleashed the blast, he recognized that he was capable of so much more now. It meant he would have to train harder than ever. His mind swirled with new possibilities, with new offenses and defenses, the likes of which even Kakarrot couldn't imagine. Vegeta charged after the Dragon in hopes of regaining his victim, but the woman was now lying unconscious on the beach. He nudged her with his foot. "What the fuck," he said disappointedly. He shrugged and raised his hand to finish her off with a ki blast.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, stop!" The Empress Lilandra hurried over to him on the beach, but it was the worried look in Bulma's eyes that made him pause. Lilandra came to rest near the fallen red-head. "She is no danger to us now. The Eternal Dragon has freed her from the monster."  
  
Shenlong gazed on the scene below. Satisfied with his effort he called down, "Your wish has been granted. I shall depart now." He glowed brightly for a moment, then in a flash faded away. All seven of the Dragonballs shot off in different directions to scatter among Japan as they had done on countless other occasions.  
  
Members of the crew of Lilandra's hovering spaceship were appearing now on the beach, tending to the wounded. As they did so, a Capsule Corporation jet landed nearby. "Yajirobe!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Hey, Bulma!" The short stout Z-warrior gruffly greeted her. "Korrin sent some of his Senzu beans. Sorry, I got here so late." He shook his head at all the bodies and the massive amount of destruction around them. Handing over the bag of the healing lentils, he noticed Bulma explain them to the strange metallic woman standing next to her. The woman issued some commands, and a few of the people working on the beach began to distribute the beans to the fallen. Just then, he caught sight of the still glowing Vegeta watching him with his arms folded across his chest, and he jumped back startled.  
  
"Whoah! Vegeta! You're, like, wicked powerful now!"  
  
"Hmpf" was Vegeta's only reply, but he smirked at the compliment. "You know, Yajirobe, I never forgave you for cutting off my tail."  
  
Yajirobe gulped and grinned in nervous anxiety. "Well, Bulma, it was nice seeing you. I just remembered I have to go back and help Korrin with some things. See you later!" He quickly made his way back to his jet and took off before he could upset the Saiyan prince any further.  
  
Bulma caught Vegeta's amused twinkle in his eyes at he watched the little warrior make fast tracks back to Korrin's tower. Lilandra's Captain of the Guard, Gladiator, now healed and by his Empress' side once more, also regarded the Saiyan. "Saiyan, I believe we still have unfinished business." Vegeta just deepened his smirk.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" The thought of another battle excited him.  
  
Lilandra interrupted. "Easy now, Gladiator. We owe this Saiyan a great debt." She turned to face him.  
  
"While I still consider you a threat to the peace that precariously exists in our galaxy, the Shi'ar people honor you for your service today." She inclined her head slightly towards him. "But know this, if you should use that newfound power of yours for evil in any way, nothing will spare you from the Shi'ar wrath, Prince Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta didn't know whether to bristle or be pleased. "So, you think I'm a threat to the galaxy, huh? We Saiyans have ALWAYS been a threat. But, now I'm more than a threat. You saw what I did. Do you really think your little spaceship or your wimpy excuses for warriors could stop me now that I'm a true Super Saiyan?!" He particularly enjoyed the hesitant glare the woman gave him.  
  
"Don't tempt me, Saiyan," Lilandra growled.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma said warningly, and to Lilandra's amazement the Saiyan backed down.  
  
The newly restored Cyclops, Storm, and Wolverine made their way to Jean still unconscious on the beach. Cyclops kneeled down, gathered Jean up in his arms, and placed a Senzu bean in her mouth. In a few moments, she groaned and stirred.  
  
"Scott..where am I?''  
  
Scott hugged her closely with his face buried in her hair. Her clothes were normal now. No trace that she'd been possessed by the Phoenix now existed. Vegeta observed Wolverine turn away as if he couldn't stand the sight any longer. Storm also watched the display with sympathy for the tough, but ultimately rejected warrior.  
  
"Scott, the Phoenix? Is she..?" Jean trailed off, fear and hope mixed in her frail voice.  
  
"Yes, they managed to trap her in the M'Krann crystal."  
  
Jean sagged in relief. She couldn't hold back the tears and collapsed against her lover. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," she repeated over and over.  
  
"Shhh, baby, it's over. It's not your fault." Scott smoothed her hair and rocked her. Vegeta felt a weird feeling in the bottom of stomach as he watched Bulma cry at the touching scene. For a moment, he thought he would vomit.  
  
"Feh," he said and flew off to the top of a nearby dune.  
  
Krillin walked up to Bulma and the gang and announced he was going to take off now. He'd had enough excitement for one day. "So where are you going now?" Bulma asked, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Well, Master Roshi's island isn't that far from here. I might drop in on him." Krillin shrugged.  
  
"Thanks for all your help, my friend." Wolverine warmly clasped the warrior monk's hand.  
  
"Thank you from all of us," Storm leaned down and kissed his forehead.  
  
Krillin blushed a violent shade of red and stuttered for a moment. "Oh, geez, you're welcome, guys, but I think that's the last time I entrust a Dragonball to you, Wolverine." They all laughed in agreement. After a few more goodbyes and a commendation from Lilandra, the powerful human senshi flew off.  
  
Lilandra turned her attention to the enormous cannon on the beach where a number of her technical crew were eyeing it in amazement. "So, is this your invention, Bulma?"  
  
Bulma snapped back from watching Krillin depart. "What? Oh that? Yeah, it's just a little special project I'd been working on."  
  
"It's very impressive," Lilandra nodded as Bulma beamed at the compliment.  
  
"You like it? I had a devil of a time encapsulating it."  
  
"Encapsulating?"  
  
"Yeah, you know. Fitting into one of my father's patented Capsule Corporation capsules."  
  
"I'm afraid, little one, I don't understand."  
  
"Here, let me show you." Bulma walked the short way over to where Cyclops and Wolverine had parked the Capsule Corporation jet. Amazingly, it and the Blackbird had survived. She demonstrated the encapsulating process with the small device that allowed such things to happen. Lilandra's jaw dropped in amazement.  
  
"I had no idea you Earthlings possessed such technology!" Her jaw dropped even further when Bulma "magically" produced the jet again by breaking open the capsule on the ground. Some of her techs also watched astounded. The demonstration produced a furious question and answer session, which greatly pleased the blue-haired woman.  
  
Storm turned to her companions. "Well, should we depart? I'm anxious to find out how Lilandra's telepaths are faring with Charles." Scott picked up Jean and turned to Logan who was looking up at the sand dunes.  
  
"There's just one person I have to talk to first," the grizzled X-man responded. 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 28  
  
"What do you want? You don't seriously think you can take me on, do you?" Vegeta snorted at the X-men coming to a halt next to him.  
  
Wolverine growled, but didn't take the bait. "I came to warn you, Bub."  
  
Vegeta regarded him with amused curiosity. "Warn me about what?"  
  
"You better treat that lady right because you really don't want me to straighten you out."  
  
Vegeta's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're threatening ME?!"  
  
"Yeah, and I don't give a flying fuck about your super powers. I've beat down a lot bigger and stronger than you."  
  
"Hmpf. I doubt it," the Saiyan answered smugly, but he, too, didn't rise to the bait.  
  
"Anyway, that lady down there is really something, and I'd hate for you to make her cry again. She obviously cares something for you, just don't ask me why."  
  
Vegeta was about to answer with another smart remark, but decided against it. Instead, he just nodded in understanding. Even though the X-man had no particular power to speak of, Vegeta somehow grudgingly respected him. They both made their way back down the dune to the people waiting for them below.  
  
Bulma was embracing Storm and Cyclops when the warriors returned. "Hey, there you are! I was wondering what happened to you!"  
  
Jean stood on shaky legs, but managed to walk over to Bulma and Vegeta. "Thank you so much for all your help in freeing me," she warmly said.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing," Bulma cheerily replied.  
  
Vegeta said, "Hmpf. Just stay the fuck out of my mind."  
  
Jean looked startled, but nodded. "VEGETA!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Well, let's get going," Cyclops stated, staring warily at Vegeta. Bulma waved as the Blackbird and the Shi'ar Imperial Battleship departed for the West and Professor Xavier's School in America. She was sad to see them go. They'd had such an adventure together! Almost like old times with Goku.  
  
"So, what now?" Bulma addressed Vegeta.  
  
"We're going home." He scooped her up and flew back towards the Capsule Corporation compound.  
  
################################################################  
  
"I'm sorry, Jean, but there is nothing more we can do." Lilandra sadly stated in the medical lab to the group gathered around Professor Xavier's beside.  
  
"Here, let me try," Jean replied amidst the protests from the other X-men. She gently placed her hands on Charles' temples and closed her eyes in concentration. After a few minutes and serious strain, the Professor stirred. Jean sank wearily down in her chair when he opened his eyes.  
  
"Jean," he said. "You found me."  
  
Jean weakly smiled in return. He suddenly panicked, "Jean, the Dark Phoenix.. Is she?"  
  
Lilandra placed a soothing hand over Charles' own. "The universe is safe. Thanks to some help from our new friends in Japan, the Dark Phoenix has been trapped safely inside the M'Krann crystal."  
  
The Professor sighed in relief. He looked around at the worried, expectant faces gathered around him. "It's good to be back," he announced, and the others agreed.  
  
################################################################  
  
Vegeta landed at the Capsule Corporation and gently placed Bulma down on the ground. They hadn't spoken much on the return home except for inquiring after each other's injuries, but the Senzu beans had pretty much taken care of that.  
  
"Vegeta, I wanted to say," Bulma hesitantly began, "well, thanks."  
  
Vegeta regarded her for a moment. "For what?"  
  
"Well, for everything. For saving the world and for not." She cut off.  
  
"For not?" He prodded. "For not using the crystal to rule the galaxy and stuff," she finished, sounding kind of exasperated.  
  
Vegeta barked out a short laugh. "I would be lying if I told you I hadn't considered it."  
  
"Well, why didn't you?"  
  
"Why didn't I what?"  
  
"Damn it, Vegeta! Stop repeating my questions!" Bulma angrily cried.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Watch your tone, woman! I'm a Super Saiyan now!"  
  
Bulma kicked a small stone at her feet. "Yeah, I know. I also know you could have taken the stone and made yourself a god, but you didn't, and I want to know why." She looked up at him with questioning deep aqua eyes.  
  
"Because I didn't feel like it," he snapped back.  
  
"All right, Vegeta, be that way. Well, I guess you must be pretty hungry. I'll go in and make you something to eat. Oh, and I guess I should check in with Dad about the Gravity Room upgrade." She started to walk back to the living quarters.  
  
"Bulma, wait." She stopped but she didn't turn around.  
  
"I just wanted to say..oh, the hell with this!" He swung around in frustration and headed for the Gravity Room. He was already too far away when she finally turned around and wiped the sudden tears from her eyes.  
  
It wouldn't be until later that night when they would finally talk. 


	29. Chapter 29 LAST!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Chapter 29  
  
Bulma found Vegeta sitting up on the roof of the Gravity Room staring up at the moon. She precariously climbed out of the hatch and scooted her way over to him.  
  
Softly, he asked, "What do you want now, woman?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess. A new guard saw someone up here on the roof and was scared you were going to jump and kill yourself or something."  
  
"So that's what all the racket was about? Feh. So, you came up here to check on me, huh?"  
  
"Well, no. I came to make sure you wouldn't get annoyed at all the commotion and blow something, or someone, up."  
  
"Hmpf," but he smirked.  
  
"I'm really proud you achieved Super Saiyan, Vegeta." Vegeta turned to look at her and noticed her quiet smile and that her eyes were shining.  
  
"Hmpf," he said again, but a proud twinkle came into his eye.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess I just wanted to tell you that." She sat still for another moment, then started to edge her way back to the hatch opening. Vegeta shot his hand out and grasped her own.  
  
"Wait." He said, and she did. The night was quiet and except for the occasional sound of someone far on the other side of the compound locking up and heading home, they were completely alone. Not even the evening breeze disturbed them. They stood just gazing at each other for many long moments. Finally, Bulma remembered to breathe again, but just as she did, Vegeta leaned over and kissed her, slowly, tentatively, completely unlike the wild passionate embrace of earlier that day.  
  
Bulma pulled back slightly, wonderment written on her delicate features. She reached out and touched the side of his face. Vegeta closed his eyes and just barely tilted his face into her hand. When he opened them, she was smiling brightly with excitement in her eyes. He was about to question her when she darted in and kissed him back. He wrapped a hand gently around her head and brought her face even closer to his. She responded by bringing her whole body closer and wrapping her arms around his back. The kiss deepened and deepened until neither was aware of anything in the world but each other.  
  
################################################################  
  
And so it remained as the great Kame leaned back from the railing of his tower on top of the world. From here, he could observe everything that was happening in the world, but his gaze had been focused on the two stubborn people falling in love below.  
  
Piccolo growled, "I still don't like the whole idea, Kame. You came damn near letting the whole world be destroyed."  
  
"I knew he would make the right choice in the end," the wise old Namek nodded his head.  
  
Piccolo regarded the elder for another moment with suspicion, but then, he, too, nodded. "I hope you're right, Kame. I really hope you're right." 


	30. Acknowledgements

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball Z characters or anything in that universe. I also do not own any of the Marvel Universe characters. I do not profit in any way from this story.  
  
The Prince and the Phoenix - Acknowledgements  
  
I'm finally finished except for going back and cleaning up the story: adding a few missing words here, strengthening a few paragraphs there, etc.  
  
It really wasn't a difficult story to write, but I specifically kept the cast of characters limited to what I considered the essential few in order to keep the storyline clear and not have any dangling threads. By the way, if I did forget something or didn't explain something well enough, by all means, please let me know. I really tried to wrap everything up neatly.  
  
I love both the Dark Phoenix and Vegeta so much, I just had to see where a story involving the two would go. Also, my favorite mystery of DBZ, as I'm sure I'm not alone, is how Vegeta and Bulma got together, so I used this story as an opportunity to tell my version of it.  
  
I want to take some time to thank some of my reviewers. First, my fiance', Brian for putting up with all the times I bugged him with "Well, did you like it? Ok, how can I make it better?" Second, to my boss for believing in me, and having never been introduced to either the X-men or DBZ universes, actually understanding what I was writing about.  
  
Thank you also to Stregaluna and SSJ4 Super Vegeta, my two most faithful reviewers. You're praise and remarks made it that much easier to keep writing and finish this. Also, to Bright Burning Ayla, Fadedcircle, Daniel of Lorien, and sailorrini44, thank you so much for your reviews! You don't know how excited I was to get them. For those with active accounts, please go check out their work!  
  
If you all want a sequel, please let me know and give me suggestions. Well, I'm off to finish my Draco / Hermione fic set in the Harry Potter universe. (Never, ever did I think I would be writing in that genre. ( )  
  
Thank you all so much again for reading! 


End file.
